Harry Potter and the Beginning of Birth
by Hinneva76
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the Grey Phoenix. Harry's in his second year, what surprises is he in for this year? And will Voldemort and Dumbledore succeed in their plans?
1. Diagon Alley

**Diagon Alley- Year 2**

"Mum! Ron and his family are gonna meet us in Diagon Alley, he said we'll see them at the Flourish and Blotts." Hayden shouted down stairs.

Harry's head hit the floor hard as he tumbled downwards, startled out of sleep at the shout out of nowhere. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock. It was only 7:30, he groaned and cursed Hayden under his breath. He could've slept for an hour more yet. His face gradually began to brighten as he thought about the fact his god fathers would be there, and most likely so would Neville. He absentmindedly gave himself a mental note to ask Neville to come over before school started next week. He could invite him over at Black Manor, surely Sirius and Remus wouldn't mind. For now, he had to go downstairs and eat with his so called 'family', or as Sirius liked to call them - 'Malicious oafs ruining our noble son'. Uncle Remus usually came up with the most interesting names, and Sirius usually pouted when Uncle Remi out-beat him at being the most crude.

"Ok honey, eat breakfast first and we'll leave straight after. Your dad also needs to buy a new cloak, and I've got a few cooking books I want to grab; maybe Molly can help me pick a few good ones…"

Harry tuned her off after that. He pulled a shirt over his head and walked down stairs, yawning and stretching his arms as he did. He did usually wake up much earlier than this, just to fly a block around mansion or go on a run depending on his mood. He sometimes even woke Sirius to take him to muggle Karate classes; he found them fascinating and very stimulating. Sirius would grumble and plead with him until Harry gave him the 'No one else will take me' guilt speech. Sirius fell every time. But today was supposed to be his off day, since school was just a week away. And of course Hayden had to wake him this time.

"Harry. Your awake. Good, grab some bites of breakfast, then were going to Diagon Alley- school is starting, and you probably should start buying your things for the school year. I wonder when the owls are coming-" Lily's voice drifted off as two scrawny brown owls filtered into the room, dropping two letters on the table in front of Harry and Hayden.

"Oh good. There here! Open it up Hayden, let's see what's in there!"

Hayden eagerly opened his, as did Harry after rolling his eyes.

 **Second Year students will require:**

 **Uniform:**

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)_

 _4\. Three white shirts for boys or blouses for girls_

 _5\. Two grey sweaters, vests or cardigans_

 _6\. Two charmable ties in house colours_

 _7\. One charmable winter scarf in house colours_

 _8\. Two pairs of trousers or shorts for boys, or skirts for girls_

 _9\. Three pairs of white knee socks or black wool stockings for girls, or grey knee socks or black ankle socks for boy_

 **Required Text books**

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk_

 _Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 **Other Equipment:**

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _1 basic potions ingredients kit_

 _1 set of protective gloves_

 _Quills_

 _Inks_

 _Parchment_

 _Blank Journal_

 **Students may also bring two familiars or pets, with one of them being an owl. Approved familiars are:**

 _Toad_

 _Cat_

 _Rat_

 _Pygmy Puff_

 _Owl_

Harry sighed. It was back to school again, not that being home was much better.

"Oh! Why, Aren't you lucky! You get Gilderoy Lockhart as your defence against the dark arts teacher this year! He's so good, and so charming-"

Hayden, Harry and James all groaned.

"There she goes again." James muttered exasperatedly.

"He's such a show-off! What does she see in him?!" Hayden asked incredulously.

"I really don't know, and I don't think I want too" Harry mumbled tiredly.

They quickly finished breakfast as Lily harped on an on about how she had the chance to work with the 'great' and 'inspiring' Gilderoy Lockhart. After Quirell had quickly filed in his resignation from his muggle studies position, Dumbledore had a hard time finding a teacher and he had finally been left with no choice but get Lily to take the post. James had asked for the post, but Dumbledore refused him, believing the curse on the teaching position to be real.

Then apparently Lockhart had applied for the position, and Dumbledore must've been pretty desperate or downright insane to choose him to be their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"The Royals have arrived!" came the loud shout of Sirius.

Harry grinned gigantically and was bounding towards the voice before the other Potters even registered the voice.

"Uncle Padfoot! Uncle Moony!"

He grabbed them both in a crushing hug that they returned with equal fervour.

"I've missed you." He said his voice sounding muffled. They grinned largely and hugged him even tighter if possible.

"We missed you too cub." Remus told him softly. They hadn't been around for about two weeks now because of the auror business that kept them busy, and Harry had heard from Neville how his father had been gone for a long time as well (which made him feel remotely better). He had begged his parents to let him atlas go to Neville's house and they had firmly told him he couldn't. It had annoyed Harry, and he had shouted at them why Hayden could go to his friends house and he couldn't? And they had hesitated and told him it was different, that the Weasley's were closer and he was welcome to go to the Weasleys if he wished, but couldn't go to Neville's. He had been so angered he had locked himself up in his room and had refused to come out for about two days until Remus came over and talked Harry into ignoring them again, as per usual. It had worked, and Harry had come out. Then he had ignored them and concentrated solely on getting better at magic, and it had worked amazingly.

Over the holidays Harry had improved so much, it was slightly startling. His magic had increased and he was able to produce, control and centre his magic much more easily. He had easily started learning fifth year and sixth year textbooks, and they were becoming increasingly easier to understand. Uncle Sevvie had taught him how to control his metamorph, shape- shifting and empath abilities so he didn't have a similar episode to last year. It had done wonders for him, and it was like a weight had been lifted off him and It made it infinitely easier for him to focus now that he didn't have his attention on a million things at once.

"Uncle Moony and Padfoot!" Hayden's excited voice interrupted his musings, and Harry regretfully let go of them.

"Im so glad your back!" Hayden said as he hugged them "You made it in time too! Now you can come to Diagon Alley with us!"

Remus and Sirius agreed quickly and after quick but stiff greetings to James and Lily, they all quickly flooed to the Leaky Caldraun. Sirius and Remus were still firmly against James and Lily, and the issue with not allowing him to go to Neville's place had been the final draw for their patience with the two Senior Potters. The three Potters going before the Godfathers and godson.

As Harry stepped out of the floo, he looked back and fell to the floor again, laughing.

"Ouch!Moo-"

"Padfoot get your foot out of my face!"

Moony and Padfoot were once again tumbled in the fireplace, which was a very common occurrence to Harry since practically he knew them.

As they finally got out and brushed the to off themselves, Sirius looked quickly and glared at Harry.

"Not. A. Word. Lupin-Black."

 **A/N I Know. Im so late. My laptop was taken off me and all my plans were on that, and just recently i found my backup, so sorry! I hope this makes up for it, my Happy new Year and Christmas gift to You! Sorry its a little short, but right now i just need to recap and get back into it. I promise i'll never give up on this story! It will be complete!**

 **Cheers. PS-Thanks for all the reviews! You guys were my biggest motivators to get back on track!**

 **Sooooooooo**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! And let me know If its good start. Ill try to update asap.**


	2. New Faces Old Enemies

**New faces Old Enemies**

As Harry, Sirius and Remus made their way to Flourish and Blotts, Harry took a quick glance at the newest model broomstick.

He could see other students crowding around the shop, all gasping and marvelling at the showcase.

The firebolt was the best broom in the world. It was made at professional level, capable of gaining the speed of up to 0-150 mph (0-240Kph) acceleration in 10 seconds. Harry Looked longingly at the broom. A broom like that was unlikely ever to be beat in quality, and they only made individual brand brooms every decade or so, because of the time, materials and knowledge that it took to make them work accurately and securing the rider.

This broom was so fast, and it cost so much that only a handful of famous quidditch professionals could actually afford it.

And he was neither professional, or had a bank account that had a million galleons.

Harry sighed and contended himself with the thoughts of his Nimbus 2000. His pride, partner in many wins for Gryffindor. It was definitely an amazing broom, and Harry did love it.

He shrugged himself off and walked away. It was useless wishing for things that weren't possible, he knew that. _My parents were very kind in that particular area._ He thought bitterly and sighed as he rid himself out of his thoughts. Better not get into that now.

With Harry deep in his thoughts, he hadn't seen the mischievous and slightly scheming looks in his God fathers' eyes. Sirius and Remus glanced at each other, and then grinned approvingly. They were on the same page.

"Sirius! Remus! Over here!" They heard a shout.

The three of them looked up and saw Lily waving her hands at them outside Flourish and Blotts. She was standing in a line behind plenty of other woman, all clutching books to their chest and talking and whispering excitedly.

James and Hayden were also standing there, grumbling about going into a book store. Sirius, Remus and Harry made their way over to them, Harry and Remus with a spring in their step as Remus put his arms around Harry's shoulders. Sirius looked over at them and groaned. They were going to be spending a lot more time at the book store.

As they reached them Sirius tried to peer inside but all he could see was a mass of woman coding every inch of the store.

"What's going on?" he asked confusedly. James looked at him annoyedly.

"Lockhart's in there. He's signing the books. Can't believe this many people actually buy those lies…"

"Most of them are woman" Hayden added just as irritated.

"Hey!" Lily protested angrily "Stop being such mutton heads, Giledroy Lockhart is an amazing man! Just because your jealous of him-"

"I'm not jealous of that pile of –"

"JAMES!"

"Hippogriff dung." Hayden finished smirking.

"HAYDEN ANDREW POTTER. DO NOT SWEAR! AND DONT YOU DARE INSULT SUCH A GREAT MAN!" Lily fumed.

"Ok ok. Jeesh. Calm down." Hayden mumbled, then whispered lowly "I won't insult a great man. I'll insult the moron."

Sirius, Harry, Remus and James ducked to conceal their laughter. Surprisingly Lily didn't hear.

As their laughter started to die down, they began looking back at the store in renewed disbelief.

"How are we ever gonna be able to get your stuff and get out?" Sirius whispered at Harry.

Harry shrugged, just as lost. Just then, he heard a very familiar voice.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around and spotted Neville rushing towards him, bumping into middle-aged woman on his way, his parents behind him.

"Neville!" Harry grinned happily. They both gave eachother a boyish grin and a 'manly' hug.

"It's so good to see you." Neville smiled.

"It definitely is. How've you been?"

"I'm fine. The holidays were ok. They were a bit boring though, nothing to do around the house at all. How were yours?" Neville asked him curiously.

"Tell you later. They were the worst." Harry growled.

Remus and Sirius then decided to make themselves known.

"Neville! Been a long time! How have you been?"

Neville grinned as his two favorite uncles grabbed him into a bear hug and continued to squeeze the life out of him.

"They were ok. How are you guys?"

Alice suddenly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Harry into a tight hug.

"Harry! Oh, it's been so long! Look at you! Already getting your second year books."

As he was being squeezed Harry managed to cough out "Nice to see you too, Auntie."

"Alice, release the poor boy before he stops breathing." Frank appeared, grinning at the scene before him, having greeted Sirius and Remus.

"Uncle Frank!" Harry hugged his uncle, happiness flooding him. He hadn't seen his uncle in ages, he was always busy with work.

Alice smiled before turning to Remus and Sirius. Her eyes then suddenly narrowed, and she stood with her hands on her hips, glaring intensely at the two, who backed away after they saw her eyes.

"Sirius. Black. And you! Remus. Lupin. How dare you not show up at the manor! I didn't know if you were even okay or- "

Frank coughed, trying to hide his smile. "But I told you Al-"

Alice turned her glare on him and he quickly turned silent, and backed away with the two little boys who were enjoying watching the scene before them.

"We were going to come Ali-"

"Honest!"

"- But we just kind of lost track of time. Sorry"

They both looked at her with pleading eyes.

Alice's eyes softened but her galre didn't fall.

"I expected better from you Remus! We all know Sirius is a idiot-"

"Hey!" Sirius protested.

"- But Remi...Your smarter than him."

Then she grabbed both of them in a tight hug.

"Oww-"

"Ali!"

She released them and hit both the sides of their heads. Harry, Neville and Frank burst out laughing. Harry looked over at all his favorite people. His family. Sirius and Remus, his fathers and guardians, he didn't know what he would do without them. Neville, his brother in everything but blood. They shared a very strong bond for two unrelated people. Then Frank and Alice. His other set of Godparents. Alice his mother, Frank a father, both giving him the family he never had.

This was his family. And he loved it.

"Alice! Frank! It's so nice to see you here!"

Lily, James and Hayden made their way over to them. Alice and Lily hugged excitedly whilst James and Frank exchanged pleasantries. Neville and Hayden just nodded to eachother awkwardly. Neither of them really liked each other.

As the adults started chattering between themselves, the small trio of teens just stood there, not knowing what to do. Until they showed up. Hayden saw them first.

"Ron! Mum! Dad! It's the Weasley's!"

Hayden rushed to meet the redhead as Harry and Neville groaned. Great. Now they were stuck with idiots.

"Oh Hayden dear! It's so good to see you!" Harry could hear the happy voice of the Weasley matriarch.

The Weasleys, Potters and Longbottom families stood together in the very crowded store.

"Molly, Arthur, this is Alice and Frank Longbottom. And I'm sure Arthur already has met Sirius and Remus." Lily chattered excitedly.

Molly Weasley smiled nervously. "Nice to meet you all." She then turned her eyes to Harry.

"Oh. So you must be Harry!" To his surprise, Mrs Weasley came over and took him into a bone-crushing hug. "I've heard so much about you! You look like such a wonderful boy…" Her eyes turned towards Neville. "And you must be Neville." She then let go of Harry and gave Neville the same treatment.

She then let go of him and turned to face the two shocked, but touched teens. Mrs Weasley was a truly lovely soul. Just as Fred and George described her.

"Harry! Neville!" The twins barged over to them, hugging them both just as tightly as their mother, if not tighter.

"Guys. Can't. Breathe." Was all Harry got out.

The twins grinned and let go of them, as all the elder wizards laughed. James looked surprised, as did Lily. _Of course._ Sirius thought bitterly.

As they all started catching up excitedly, the twins telling them all about the new inventions they'd made, Hayden and Ron talking about brooms, and the adults getting to know eachother, Harry's eyes swiveled around the room until he noticed a little redhead, perched on a stool looking to see Lockhart. The stool was tilting, and she hadn't noticed yet. One of the legs of the stool broke abruptly.

Out of pure instinct, Harry sprinted towards her, and just as she was about to fall, he could hear a scream of Ginny that was hardly extinguishable through the noise of the crowd. He caught her just in time. She landed right in his arms, her arms around his neck as she struggled to find something to hold on to. She gasped and tightened her hold as she felt herself lose her footing.

She looked up at who had caught her. Harry looked curiously down at the redhead that he couldn't seem to place. He swore he'd seen her somewhere before, but he just couldn't remember. He heard footsteps coming towards them and he quickly shook himself and righted her back to her feet.

"Ginny! Are you okay? Oh thank you Harry dear, she's very clumsy. Why were even on the stool young lady?" As Mrs Weasley fussed over her daughter Harry could see everyone else staring between the two of them. Sirius, Remus, Alice, Frank, Neville and the twins were grinning wildly. Whilst James and Lily stared at him in shock.

He walked over to his godfathers. "What?" he asked them.

They just grinned mischievously back at him. " _Nothing_ "

Sirius bent over a little and started to whisper "I believe we have just met the future Mrs Potter- Lupin Bla-" Alice and Remus elbowed him in the ribs firmly.

"Oww!"

Harry turned red. "What? No- No way. She's eleven. I'm _twelve._ Your wrong."

Sirius just winked at him impishly. "You'll see."

Harry groaned and held his head in his hands. He was never going to live this one down.

"Ooh. It's our turn! Let's get your books kids!" Molly stated.

The women were rushing to the line except Ginny. She hanged back, with the twins, staring at the stage with disgust. Harry hadn't realized but when they'd all been chatting Hermione Granger and her family had also joined them. Hermione was dragging her mum to the front as well, much to Hayden and Ron's chagrin.

Harry could hear the twins talking to Ginny.

"So, gin-gin. Harry Potter hey?" They elbowed her.

"Oi! Shut up! And no!" she pushed them away.

"Gin-gin likes Harry-kins. Don't lie Ginny, we saw how you looked at him. You like Harry-kins!" Harry was slowly turning pink again and he could hear Neville trying to hide his laughter beside him. Harry elbowed him sharply.  
"Shut up Neville!"

"Shut up you twits!" Ginny went to punch her two brothers, but they dodged and because of her anger, she had overloaded the force and lost her balance so she started to fall forward. Harry had been glaring at Neville, and so saw her falling out of his peripheral vision and because of his honed instincts as a seeker he was quick at catching the snitch. In this case, it was Ginny.

"Oomph."

Ginny had fallen o Harry, and they had both fallen backwards, Ginny landing on top of him.

As they lay, they heard the sound of laughter and cat-calls so they quickly got up and glared at their brothers.

"Harry and Ginny, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-"

"Finish that sentence and I will kill you." They both threatened the twins at the same time, and Neville nearly fell over laughing.

The twins quickly shut up. Their sister was scary enough. Harry was ten times scarier.

Ginny turned to Harry.

"Sorry…and Thanks. Thanks for before and sorry about now…" she said in a timid voice, her cheeks still pink.

Harry smiled slightly. "It's fine…for both. Anyway. It's nice to meet you. I'm Harry"

Ginny looked up at him in surprise, and shook his hand. As soon as their hands touched, it was like a feeling had awoken inside of him…a good feeling.

"I'm Ginny…youngest Weasley daughter. Sister to these twits." She glared at the twins.

Harry then pushed Neville forward a bit, and Ginny smiled slightly at Neville.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Ginny"

"Neville, nice to meet you"

After some time, they started to talk more. Twins back to their joking, and Neville and Harry laughing and talking excitedly with them. Ginny even had a few more ideas for their inventions, and they were all having a good time.

"So, you're going to Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked her conversationally.

Ginny grinned excitedly, and nodded. "Yep! I got my letter just a few days ago! I'm so happy!"

Harry laughed at her enthusiasm. Neville smiled. Just as he was about to ask another question, he was pulled forcefully by a hand onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The Potters!"

There was a very loud applause, and suddenly he was being handed a cauldron with a full set of Lockhart's books.

"For the thanks we all need to give to Hayden Potter, this is a small token of gratitude from Giledroy Lockhart!"  
There was another round of applause and Harry felt sick. Why was his 'mother' smiling? Did she not realize he was using them for publication?

Harry left the stage as soon as a photo was taken and he walked back towards his small group of friends that had sympathetic looks on their faces. He saw Ginny's cauldron was empty and dumped the whole load of books into hers.

"Here. They aren't of any use to me. You should keep them" Ginny stared at him shock but nodded anyway, and Harry smiled in thanks. Sirius and Remus came to put a hand on his shoulders.

"You did good son." Sirius squeezed his shoulder.

"You did." Remus smiled.

Harry smiled back at his godfathers.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't Potty and the bloodtraitors."

He could recognize the sound of Draco Malfoy's voice anywhere.

"Oh look. The other Potty and Longbottom are her too."

Before the adults could get a word in, Harry drawled at him, "Haven't you gotten any better terms for us, Malfoy? Frankly, I'm bored of these ones. Maybe if they were a bit more hurtful, it could actually have an effect on of these days. Won't that be a miracle?"

The Adults looked at Harry in a mixture of shock and pride; They were surprised it was harry who had taken lead, not Hayden. Not Neville, the twins, Sirius and Remus of course. They knew Harry was a better leader than Hayden would ever hope to be. Not that Harry would ever believe that.

"Stop being a smartass, Potter. We all know your just playing leader, desperate to be the boy-who-lived. But sadly, that won't be possible, will it _Potter_?"

Before Harry could reply, Ginny broke in.

"Leave him _alone._ At least he's smart. Can't say the same about you Malfoy."

Malfoy turned to her in shock and anger, then his eyes gleamed.

"Found yourself a girlfriend, Potter?"

Before Ginny could lash out at him, Harry pulled her back and looked at Malfoy calmly.

"No, but at least I would have one. Another thing I would have before you, it seems, Malfoy. These things keep adding up, don't they?"

Malfoy spluttered for about a minute until Malfoy senior turned up.

"Well, if it isn't the Potters, Longbottom's and Weasleys. I'm surprised you were able to come in here Arthur, what with the limited payment the Ministry gives you…"

Arthur gritted his teeth angrily. "Money doesn't buy everything, Malfoy. But you wouldn't understand."

Malfoy stared at him maliciously. "Perhaps not."

He passed by Ginny, picking up the books in her cauldron and looking them over.

"Well, it seems you are being given a somewhat good earning."

He put the books back carefully, and Harry wondered why he was smiling so wickedly. But as soon as he hit his legilmency shields, Malfoy's face drained of emotion and he turned straightaway.

"We're leaving, Draco."

And they both strode out of the store. Harry's mind still on that wicked grin.

What was he up to?

Before he could wander about that, he was shaken out of his musings by Neville elbowing him in the ribs and grinning crazily.

"Girlfriend, huh?" he whispered, so only Sirius, Remus and Harry could hear.

Remus and Sirius burst out laughing.

"Oh, shut up."

###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###

They all spent the rest of the day at Diagon Alley. Buying all their stuff for school. They had all drifted off into groups.

Hayden, Hermione, Ron, James and Lily going one way, Alice, Frank, The granger and Arthur going one way, Percy and his mother going another way and that left Harry, Neville, the twins, Ginny Remus and Sirius going towards Zonkos.

After they had all brought their needed stuff, they had all agreed to meet up at the Leaky Cauldron and go their separate ways.

The group was headed there now.

"Bye Harry!"

"See you on the Hogwarts Express!"

Ginny smiled at him. "I guess I'll see you on the train then."

Harry nodded and smiled. "Sure. Bye"

After she left, Sirius and Remus started grinning at Harry.

He looked at them defensively. "What?"

They just grinned and rustled his hair.

Sirius put his arms around Harry's shoulders.

"Mrs. Ginny Weasley Potter Greymoen Evans Peverell Hogwarts Lupin Black has a nice ring to it; don't you think Remus?"  
Remus grinned and rustled Harry hair once more as Harry turned bright red.

"Oh, it sounds perfect."

" _Guys!"_

 **A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the extremely long late, hope this chapter makes up for it!**

 **REVIEWWWWW**

 **And let me know what you think. Oh and, do you think I should write a paragraph from Ginny point of view throughout this chapter? Let me Know!**

 **Cheers!**


	3. Emerald Meeting

**Ginny POV**

Argh. Why do I have to go to a bookstore?

It's a bright morning, and the smell of eggs and bacon is wafting up towards my bedroom. I got my Hogwarts letter a few days ago, and had been happier than ever.

So far, this had been the best summer. I had gotten my letter, gotten new clothes as gifts from my relatives, my brothers had even sent souvenirs.

The dark cloud had been Hayden Potter.

Hayden Potter. The worshipped hero. Always on the paper headlines for one thing or another, and sometimes his mum and dad. She'd admired him when she'd been younger, admired quite a lot.

I had always thought he was brave, oh so kind and humble like a prince should be. But her first introduction to him had broken all those thoughts quite quickly.

"Ginny! Go away! Me and Hayden are going to play Quidditch! You can't play" Ron shouted at her.

Ginny had fumed at him furiously, before her mum had called her over.

But just as she had been leaving, she'd heard the end of the conversation between the two.

"So that's your sister?"

"Yeah. She's so annoying. And cause she's the only girl, she gets special treatment." Ron grumbled.

"That's sad…"

"I know. She even wants to play Quidditch with us! She's a girl!"

"Girls aren't good anyways. Come on Ron. Let's play! Your keeper, I'll play Chaser!"

And they both went about their business, not realizing Ginny had heard it all. Now a normal reaction from a 11-year-old girl would be tears, insecurity, doubt about her abilities. But Ginny was not a normal girl.

She felt anger passing through every inch of her body, she clenched her fists and rooted herself to the ground to stop herself from running at those two assholes and teaching them a lesson. Special treatment?! She had more chores and work to do around the house than any of her brothers! She even had to do extra because her brothers thought she didn't have to do anything!

She always had to help her mother with everything. Ginny was always kept busy. Do the cleaning, mop the floors, clean the dishes. Her brothers had to do some chores, but because they were 'boys' they didn't need to learn all the 'lady' things to do such as cooking and cleaning.

'She gets special treatment'… Who ironed that assholes clothes? Folded them? Washed his bloody disgusting dishes?

And his new friend…Hayden Potter. She could see why they were friends.

She was over him. As quick as that.

"Ginny!" Her mum called.

She grit her teeth and forcefully walked towards the house. At least they could do whatever they wanted. 'Girls can't play quidditch' 'Girls can't do this' "Girls don't snore' …. She loved her family. She really did. But sometimes…they were too close-minded and idiotic. And Ron... if he kept this up, she didn't know if she would keep forgiving him.

###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###

"Kids! We're leaving now!" Her dad shouted up the stairs, where grunts, groan and laughter could be heard bellowing down.

"FRED! GEORGE! MUM!" Molly sighed and rushed up the stairs.

"FREDERICK AND GREGORY WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO YOUR BROTHER-"

Ginny sighed annoyed and looked over at her dad. Ron probably got caught in the twins' trap again. How was he so stupid? She'd seen the wire that they were waiting for her to trip over and she'd just walked right over it. Ronald was such an idiot.

"You want to get going Ginny?" her dad asked smiling.

Ginny nodded and they both walked to the fireplace.

"Finally!" The twins exclaimed as they tumbled out of the fireplace.

Ginny and Arthur were seated on a table, and they rolled their eyes as the rest of the family finally showed up.

"Mum! Hayden's probably waiting for me! Come on, lets go!" Ron was dragging them all towards main part of Diagon Alley, which seemed very crowdy today…

"Hayden? Wait, the Potters are coming too?" The twins exclaimed excitedly.

Ginny looked at them weirdly. Did they like Hayden? She hadn't got that vibe off them the last time he'd been over.

"That means Harry will be there too!" George continued happily.

Ron growled and mumbled under his breath, as the twins jumped up and down happily. Ginny was surprised. Did the twins really like Harry that much?

It seemed she wasn't the only one. Arthur and Molly looked at eachother in surprise and loked at the boys curiously.

"Harry? The one you said is the smartest in his year? He's on the Gryffindor team already as seeker?" Molly asked.

Ginny gasped in surprise. Smartest? Seeker for the team? Wow. She didn't know Harry Potter was that talented! Her mother didn't let the twins talk much to her about Hogwarts, wanting it to be a surprise for her. Besides, the twins had been locked up pretty much the whole time in their room this summer because of some 'super secret' project.

But Harry was Hayden Potters twin. That didn't mean he was also an asshole. Right?

"Right you are, mother!"

"Hmm… Sounds like quite the talented boy. I can't wait to meet him" Arthur spoke, smiling and Molly nodded in unison.

"He's not that special!" Ron protested.

"Oh really Ronikins? I don't see you getting full marks for all your subjects."

Ron growled threateningly but was interrupted by Molly's loud squeal.

"There they are! Come on, Before the entrance is blocked up!"

The Weasley's quickly made their way to the store, Molly rushing to embrace Mrs Potter. Ginny could see a lot of other surrounding the Potters, and because of everyone's excitement of meeting the Potters she was pushed right to the back.

She pulled her dad's sleeve quickly.

"Dad, I'll be by the books." She whispered and walked off.

She could see Hayden and Ron meeting up and talking excitedly and forced her angry eyes away from looking at the whole group. There were the Longbottom's, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin that she'd heard of often, and the Potters. But she couldn't seem to find the one Potter twin…

"Giledroy Lockhart!" Ginny's eyes snapped to the front, the name she'd heard plenty about in her household. Her mother was absolutely in love with the man.

As she tried to see him, a crowd of women swarmed in and she couldn't see over them. Just as she found an old and beaten stool to stand on, she noticed a girl with bushy brown hair walk in and excitedly start talking to her brother and Potter. That must be Hermione Granger.

Disinterested in the activities of the 'Golden trio', as Fred and George referred to them, Ginny focused her attention back to the front.

Suddenly, one of the legs of the stool she was perched on broke and she started to fall, and she could've sworn she heard the sound of her mother calling her name.

 _Damn my clumsy nature._

She closed her eyes to take the painful fall. Nothing could help her now.

Abruptly, two arms appeared out of nowhere and enveloped her, grabbing her waist and her upper back as she frantically grabbed the neck, not caring who it was.

As she finally managed to open her eyes, she saw the most gorgeous eyes she'd ever seen. Emerald green swam in golden outlined eyes, and she was forced to catch her breath.

If that wasn't enough, he had the most naturally unkempt hair she'd ever seen, but it seemed to suit him, make him look better somehow. His face, everything about him seemed to scream 'beauty'.

And apparently, he had superb instincts. And was strong, holding her by himself.

And he looked around her age.

Quickly, he righted her and stood up straight.

He was just taller than her.

"Ginny! Are you okay? Oh, thank you Harry dear, she's very clumsy. Why were even on the stool young lady?" Ginny's mother fumed at her.

Ginny mumbled apologies and quick explanations as her mum fused over her.

So that was Harry Potter? Merlin help her. He hadn't even talked to her yet and she was already head-over heels.

She could see everyone staring at them in shock, and looked around confusedly. What happened?

"What?" She heard him ask his godfathers.

One of them said something grinningly in reply and the other one elbowed him sharply, and Mrs Longbottom. But he turned such a cute shade of red that there was hardly anything else she could focus on.

As she was looking at the floor to avoid eye contact with anyone, the bushy-haired girl she thought was Hermione walked towards her.

"Hello. So, your Ginny, Ron's sister?" Hermione asked inquiringly.

Ginny smiled at her. Ron had said she was really smart. Maybe they'd get along.

"That's me."

Hermione beamed at her and hugged her, and Ginny returned it just as hesitantly.

"It's nice to finally meet you! You're going to Hogwarts this year, right?"

Ginny nodded and smiled "Yep. I'm excited! I've been waiting for six years…"

Hermione smiled. "Well, I hope you like Hogwarts! Oh! That's Giledroy Lockhart! He's so charming, isn't he? I've read all about his work!"

Ginny looked at her in shock. Then she groaned internally. Of course she was one of _those_ girls.

Ginny forced a smile on her face and mumbled an excuse and left her, not that she noticed. Ginny walked over to the twins who were grinning madly.

"So, gin-gin. Harry Potter hey?" They elbowed her.

"Oi! Shut up! And no!" she pushed them away.

"Gin-gin likes Harry-kins. Don't lie Ginny, we saw how you looked at him. You like Harry-kins!"

Ginny was slowly starting to lose her temper. She didn't even realise the boy in question was walking in front of her.

"Shut up you twits!" Ginny went to punch her two brothers, but they dodged and because of her anger, she had overloaded the force and lost her balance so she started to fall forward.

Out of nowhere, two familiar arms caught her but fell back as he too fell, cushioning her fall.

 _Argh. Why must I always get myself in these situations? Especially now that I knew they were gonna do that…_

As they lay, they heard the sound of laughter and cat-calls so they quickly got up and glared at their brothers.

"Harry and Ginny, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-"

"Finish that sentence and I will kill you." They both threatened the twins at the same time, and Neville nearly fell over laughing.

The twins quickly shut up. Their sister was scary enough. Harry was ten times scarier.

Ginny turned to Harry.

"Sorry…and Thanks. Thanks for before and sorry about now…" she said in a timid voice, her cheeks still pink.

Harry smiled slightly. "It's fine…for both. Anyway. It's nice to meet you. I'm Harry"

Ginny looked at him in surprise. His voice was like velvet. So smooth and calming. But what surprised her most was the genuine sincerity in his voice.

He had manners. He was polite. He was kind.

He was nothing like his brother.

As she shook his hand, electricity flooded between them, and an all-consuming feeling devoured her…a good feeling.

"I'm Ginny…youngest Weasley daughter. Sister to these twits." She glared at the twins.

Harry then pushed Neville forward a bit, and Ginny smiled slightly at Neville.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Ginny"

"Neville, nice to meet you"

After some time, they started to talk more. Twins back to their joking, and Neville and Harry laughing and talking excitedly with them. Ginny had a few more ideas for their inventions, and they were all having a good time. Ginny was enjoying her time immensely.

"So, you're going to Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked her conversationally.

Ginny grinned excitedly, and nodded. "Yep! I got my letter just a few days ago! I'm so happy!"

Harry laughed at her enthusiasm. Neville smiled. Just as he opened his mouth, about to ask question, he was pulled forcefully by a hand onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The Potters!"

Ginny looked at the stage in surprise then understanding. Of course. They were the Potters. Lockhart would obviously use them for publicity.

What surprised her was now pale Harry looked, he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. It was surprising because she had thought that a person brother to such a famous person would be used to crowds, even love them. But Harry was nothing like that.

Harry saw that Ginny's cauldron was empty and dumped the whole load of books he had just received into hers.

"Here. They aren't of any use to me. You should keep them" Ginny stared at him shock but nodded anyway, and Harry smiled in thanks. Sirius and Remus came to put a hand on his shoulders.

"You did good son." Sirius squeezed his shoulder.

"You did." Remus smiled.

Harry smiled back at his godfathers.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't Potty and the bloodtraitors."

Ginny could recognize the sound of the asshole junior Malfoy's voice anywhere.

"Oh look. The other Potty and Longbottom are her too."

Before the adults could get a word in, Harry drawled at him, "Haven't you gotten any better terms for us, Malfoy? Frankly, I'm bored of these ones. Maybe if they were a bit more hurtful, it could actually have an effect on of these days. Won't that be a miracle?"

Ginny looked over at Harry appreciatively. He was smart. Very much so. And it appeared a naturally born leader, as even Malfoy referred to him first instead of Hayden.

"Stop being a smartass, Potter. We all know your just playing leader, desperate to be the boy-who-lived. But sadly, that won't be possible, will it _Potter_?"

Before Harry could reply, Ginny broke in angrily, unable to control herself.

"Leave him _alone._ At least he's smart. Can't say the same about you Malfoy."

Malfoy turned to her in shock and anger, then his eyes gleamed.

"Found yourself a girlfriend, Potter?"

Before Ginny could lash out at him, Harry pulled her back and looked at Malfoy calmly.

"No, but at least I would have one. Another thing I would have before you, it seems, Malfoy. These things keep adding up, don't they?"

Malfoy spluttered for about a minute, and Ginny had put on a huge smirk on her face. She was just happy because Harry had shut up Malfoy. Nothing else. Nothing to do with the fact that he implied to Malfoy he had a girlfriend before he did. Malfoy continued spluttering incoherently until Malfoy senior turned up.

"Well, if it isn't the Potters, Longbottoms and Weasleys. I'm surprised you were able to come in here Arthur, what with the limited payment the Ministry gives you…"

Arthur gritted his teeth angrily. "Money doesn't buy everything, Malfoy. But you wouldn't understand."

Malfoy stared at him maliciously. "Perhaps not."

He passed by Ginny, picking up the books in her cauldron and looking them over.

"Well, it seems you are being given a somewhat good earning."

He put the books back carefully, and Ginny glared at him. But unexpectedly, Malfoy's face drained of emotion and he turned straightaway.

"We're leaving, Draco."

Ginny looked at them on their way out. That was odd.

She could hear Harry's godfathers and Neville laughing loudly and turned around to see Harry blushing and glaring at them, which was quite ineffective.

After the had all bought their stuff, it was finally time to leave.

As they reached the Leaky Cauldron, Ginny glanced at Harry as she stood in the floo.

Ginny smiled at him. "I guess I'll see you on the train then."

Harry nodded and smiled. "Sure. Bye"

Ginny heart leapt at his words and smile and she dreamily said the right words to her house.

It was amazing she'd even managed to land on the right address.

Harry Potter. Now she knew why the twins loved him.

And she couldn't say she blamed them.

 **A/N Hey guys!New update, I'm so proud of myself! And this one is a long one as well, so hope you enjoy reading!**

 **Let me know if you enjoy Ginny povs, there won't be too many, but I could put some in once in a while.**

 **Sooooo**

 **PLEASE REVIEWWWWWW!**

 **Cheers.**


	4. New Year, New Faces

**New year, New faces**

"SIRIUS BLACK! IF YOU DON'T GET HERE IN THE NEXT TEN SECONDS WE ARE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!"

Sirius came sprinting down the stairs, still putting on his cloak.

"I'm here, I'm here. Jeesh. No need to get so cranky, Moony!"

Remus growled threateningly, and Harry bit his tongue to keep from laughing.

"If we don't leave, Harry will be late for the train!" Remus shouted and then looked impatiently at his watch. He gasped, and his eyes widened as he noticed the time.

"We only have five minutes left! Quickly Harry! Sirius, I'm gonna kill you!"

Remus ushered them quickly out of the house, Sirius yelping a Remus jabbed him in the back.

"Oi! Calm down! I'm going, I'm going!"

Harry bit his tongue to keep from laughing and Remus grabbed his arm and apparated, asking, or more like ordering, Sirius to bring the trunk.

They arrived on the plat form just in time. Parents were ushering their kids quickly onto the train, with tears and more hugs. The Potter family was stading right near the train, Lily frantically checking on Hayden, and Hayden and James laughing whilst rolling their eyes.

Just then James noticed them coming towards them.

"Sirius! Remus! About time! I was just about to go to Black Manor myself. What happened?"

With all the rushing Remus was doing, they were all slightly out of breath. Remus quickly took Harry's trunk from Sirius and hauled it onto the entrance of the train.

" _Someone_ took too long getting ready!"

James and Lily looked at Sirius who grinned sheepishly. Lily rolled her eyes and turned towards Harry.

"Harry! Hayden is already in, you should get going. I'm sure you can find him!"

Harry looked at his mother weirdly. "What? Why would I want to find Hayden?"

Lily looked at him as if he'd grown another head. "Who else are you going to sit with…?"

Sirius interrupted before Harry could say anything. "He does have friends, Lils. You of all people should know that, your there with him all the time!"

Before he could get too heated, Harry quickly grabbed his god father into an embrace.

"I'll see you … hopefully before the Christmas holidays"

Harry hugged Moony too, as Sirius said firmly "You'll see us on your first Quidditch game."

Remus ruffled his hair fondly as he said "Now, don't forget to-"

"- send one letter a week. With detail. Got it" Harry grinned.

He hugged his god fathers one more time before getting on the train.  
"I better go find Nev. Bye Padfoot, Moony!" Harry turned to his parents "I'll see you at school, Professors." He then walked in waving at Sirius and Remus, smiling widely.

"Harry! Thank merlin. I thought you missed the trained." Neville said relieved as he embraced Harry as he walked in.

"No. We were running a little late this morning… What did I miss?" Harry asked.

Neville shrugged as they sat down. "Nothing much. I just managed to find a compartment… You would think-"

Just then the compartment door flew open.

"Harry! Neville! Here you are. We've been looking everywhere for you!" The twins walked in and sat down beside either boy.

Harry grinned and told them what he had told Neville.

"Oh yeah! Fred, Lee's probably waiting for us."

The twins got up and looked at the two boys.

"We need to go."

"Lee saved us a compartment and-"

"We can't seem to find Ginny. We'll be around-"

"Later. Bye!"

"Bye." Harry and Neville smiled, and the twins left. They were just getting ready for a game of exploding snap before there was a knock on the compartment door.

"Umm… Hello? Can I come in?" There was a small unsure voice, one that seemed vaguely familiar.

Harry and Neville exchanged glances before Harry shrugged and got up to open the door.

Just as he opened the door, his eyes fell on a very familiar face that was frowning down at the hem of her pants trying to tug it up, long locks of red hair hindering her as she tried. Just as she was about to look up, her feet caught in the long pants and she started to fall forwards.

Harry was a trained Quidditch player. His honed instincts made him duck sideways from the oncoming crash and once he realised who it was, he quickly turned sideways and grabbed her around the waist, to stop her painful fall.

Chocolate brown eyes met his emerald green.

He was snapped back to reality by the coughing/ chuckling fit that Neville seemed to suddenly have, and he slowly helped the quickly turning red girl back to her feet.

He glared at Neville, then looked at the girl encased in his arms and grinned.

"We really need to stop meeting up like this."

This caused her to turn even redder and mumble a long string of apologies. Once he was sure that she wasn't going to fall, he let go of her and helped her pull her stuff into the compartment.

"Hi Ginny." Neville grinned mischievously, and Ginny blushed again.

"Hi Neville." She then turned to Harry, "I'm sorry about that-"

Harry smiled "It's ok. Sit down, I'm surprised you haven't found a compartment"

Ginny groaned frustrated. "I know! I expected some prefects to show up or something, or maybe one of my _brothers,_ but _no._ I've been trying to find a compartment, people are so mean." She huffed.

Harry and Neville laughed loudly.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts Express." Harry grinned.

"We had it a little easier," Neville smiled understandingly "With Harry glaring of course"

Harry huffed at him as Ginny and Neville laughed. They had just started playing exploding snap when there was another knock on the compartment door. Neville got up this time.

As he opened the door, they saw a girl with wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes, quite obviously someone that was new, as Harry hadn't seen her anywhere before.

She was about to speak, then she saw Ginny and her eyes lit up, as did Ginny's. Just as the two girls were rushing towards each other, Ginny accidently tripped Harry who was walking to Neville.

Harry pushed Neville, which imbalanced the girl with blue eyes, and Ginny was already falling. Neville steadied himself and quickly grabbed the new girl, who was just about to hit the ground.

Just as Harry steadied himself, he saw Ginny about to fall again and quickly rushed to catch her.

Neville and the girl looked at each other straight in the eye and felt their hearts race. Neville quickly came to his senses and helped the girl to her feet, before rubbing the back of his neck, a habit he had picked up from Harry.

Harry glanced at the girl in his arms and tried but failed to keep himself from grinning. She was tomato red and mumbling about her stupid clumsiness.

"You really need to stop that." Harry whispered to her, and if possible, she turned even redder.

"Sorry guys. I've been clumsy from birth."

The girl grinned at her.

"I know." The two girls embraced happily, squealing all the while. Neville and Harry looked at each other bewilderedly as they did so, completely confused.

Ginny suddenly turned towards them. "Oh, and Neville, Harry, this is Luna Lovegood. Luna, this is Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter."

Luna smiled at them warmly, her eyes scanning over them. "Nice to meet you. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Neville and Harry grinned. "Of course not!"

They sat down, Ginny next to Harry opposite Neville and Luna.

Hence began one of the strongest bonds of friendship ever seen.

The four of them sat and talked animatedly for the next few hours. Exploding snap all forgotten, they talked and laughed, and all in all, it was the best time Harry had ever had.

"So, Luna, how did you and Ginny meet?" Neville asked them curiously.

Ginny and Luna looked at each other and smiled.

"We only live a hill across from each other. We met when we were 5 and have been best friends ever since."

Harry smiled at them. Luna turned to him.

"Harry, how did you and Neville become friends?" Luna asked obviously incredibly curious.

Harry and Neville started chuckling.

"Well, our parents are good friends, and we have the same uncles. So, we knew each other from birth. "Harry grinned "But, apparently, the first time we met we looked at each other over and over then hugged and sat down together, then refused to eat without the other for a week. Drove Aunt Alice batty." He chuckled as Neville also chortled.

Ginny and Luna awed and laughed thinking of a baby Harry and Neville. The rest of their time was spent with similar conversations. Harry caught Neville looking at Luna once in a while and grinned madly. He caught Ginny beaming the same, and they both grinned at each other in unison, already planning moves.

They hadn't seen the looks Neville and Luna shared either. Luna was fairly sure her best friend was in love with her new best friend, but she would talk to her about that later.

Harry and Neville had discovered that Luna was quite unique. In the first 20 minutes of their conversation, she acted completely weird, and had confused them both with words like 'nargles". Then slowly, she started to act more normal…. Naturally. Harry had been tempted to read her mind to see if she really believed such things but stopped short at the thought of breaking her privacy.

He then later realised that was her defence. Ginny looked like she was used to it, and after a while Harry realised Luna acted the way she did to build a defence, to see who a real friend was.

Harry glanced around at his 3 friends. He felt quite happy with what he had. More than happy.

 **/AN**

 **I'm very sorry for the late update. Hopefully this chapter is good, and I think, (maybe) the next chapter will include Ginny's POV. If not, then let me know. I might take ages to write, and I'm sorry, but just know I will NEVER give up on this story.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **Cheers!**


	5. New Year, Ginny

**New Year _Ginny POV**

Ginny groaned loudly as she heard shouting and screaming coming outside her bedroom door. Of course. The twins and Ron were at it again. Where was mum?! She did not want to deal with them this early in the morning…

Then she bolted up with a start, her heart beating faster than ever, a wide grin splitting on her face-

It was September the 1st.

She was going to Hogwarts!

Ginny had been waiting for this day ever since Percy started attending. She had been so bored at home last year, she couldn't wait to go and see Hogwarts, and actually start studying magic.

…and seeing a certain someone. Her smile widened as a blush threatened to rise up her face.

She could see Harry.

She quickly jumped off her bed as she saw the time. It was already 10:30! Why hadn't mum woken her up? Ginny ran around, grabbing all her last-minute stuff and finishing packing her trunk, all the commotion outside her room forgotten.

She shoved open her door and called down stairs.

"Dad! Can you help me take my trunk down?"

"Coming sweetie!" her dad called.

Ginny left the trunk and quickly ran to the bathroom and saw Ron, Fred, George all standing against the wall with their heads down and mum shouting at them angrily, her voice slowly rising.

"Of all the days- You had to pick today! The train leaves in 25 minutes and you-"

Ginny quickly stepped in before her mum would start losing it and make them lose the train. She was not going to let that happen to her on her first time riding the train.

"Mum! You forgot to wake me up!"

Molly turned and looked at daughter, just realising she was there.

"Oh, Ginny dear! Forgive me dear, your brothers caused quite a scene this morning."

She was now back to glaring at the boys, who were looking at Ginny in hope, and begging her to save them.

Ginny smirked at them then quickly turned to her mum with wide eyes.

"Mum! We're wasting time! We need to get going before miss train!" Ginny exclaimed over dramatically to get her mother moving, and it worked. Mrs Weasley's eyes widened and she was down the stairs in a flash, now screaming at the boys to quickly get their stuff in the car.

As soon as they were all done and ready to go, Mr Weasley rushed off, the car invisible and flying. They were at Kings Cross station in no time, Mrs Weasley frantically pushing the boys and Ginny in, her eyes checking the time every second.

"Hurry in now!" She spoke shrilly.

They quickly ran to the platform, all out of breath. Mrs Weasley was fussing over how Ginny had done her hair, and if she had packed all the necessities.

"Mum, MUM! I did! CALM DOWN!" Ginny yelled, brushing her mum off. She then walked towards her dad, hugging him tightly.

"Bye dad. I'll see you on Christmas!" And she then hugged her mum just as tightly but let go quickly as she could tell her mum was about to cry and in turn make her cry and she did not want to seem like a little girl on her time going to Hogwarts.

Arthur smiled at his daughter warmly, ruffling her hair just a bit.

"Bye sweetie. You're going to love Hogwarts." He then turned towards his son, hugging them all in turn, "Look after your sister. And no pranking her!" he said warningly to the twins.

"Us?" the twins asked, horrified, looked at each other and then back to their dad "Never!" they exclaimed in unison.

Ginny giggled as her mum and dad rolled their eyes. The train let out a final warning whistle and Molly gasped.

"Quickly! Get on now!" She frantically pushed all of them on board. "Now, eat these on the train, I made them just this morning!" she said, giving them each a sandwich. Ginny took hers smiling.

"Thanks mum."

As Ron saw his, he groaned loudly.

"Mum! Not again!" Ginny, Fred and George hid their laughter and Percy just rolled his eyes and left, claiming to be needed in the Prefects compartment.

The train was slowly starting to move and so they waved their final goodbye to their parents.

"Don't forget to write!" Molly yelled jogging with the moving train.

"Ok!" Ginny, George and Fred yelled back and waved at their parents. Soon enough, they were out of sight.

Ron had already left to go to his friends, leaving the three siblings alone.

"Oi! Fred! George!" There was a shout from behind them, and they turned around to see a friend of theirs. Ginny peered curiously at the mixed group of girls and boys, they all seemed vaguely familiar.

The twins joined them, but not after looking guiltily at Ginny.

"Ginny, why don't you try and get into an apartment? We'll come by later!"

Ginny nodded nervously but smiled and encouraged them to go. After all, she wasn't a little girl anymore.

With that, the group left, leaving Ginny alone standing there struggling to drag her trunk.

Ginny lost count of how many compartments she knocked on and was told there was no space. Even _Ron_ told her they had no space in their compartment, even though there were only 3 people in there. And throughout all that the pants she was wearing, a hand-me-down from Charlie that her mum had died pink. It was cute, but she was really annoyed at the sizing. Apparently, the charm hadn't worked as well as her mum thought.

She knocked on a compartment that was a bit less noticeable to the others, but her last hope. Damn it. She was going to trip again. But nevertheless, she knocked on the door and asked hesitantly,

"Umm… Hello? Can I come in?" She asked in a small unsure voice, hoping against hope that it was someone she knew…

There was a beat of silence, then she heard someone get up and walk towards the door. She jumped a bit eagerly and the hem of her pants again went under her feet.

Ginny frowned and started tugging it upwards and could hear the compartment door open. She couldn't even see who it was out of her peripheral as her hair made a curtain around her face. Just as she was about to look up, her feet caught in the long pants and she started to fall forwards.

 _Oh no. Move aside!_ Ginny's head screamed at whoever was in front of her. And to her great shock but tremendous relief, the person moved sideways pretty fast, and Ginny could see the hard, unwelcoming ground awaiting her.

But suddenly, two familiar arms twisted her around and grabbed her waist, holding her firmly helping avoid her oncoming crash.

Beautiful emerald eyes surrounded by gold met her chocolate brown, and she knew exactly where she was.

With who.

Again.

A blush spread across her face, and butterflies swirled in her stomach almost uncomfortably.

They were snapped back to reality by the coughing/ chuckling fit that someone seemed to suddenly have, and she was suddenly on her feet, still in the arms of her saviour.

Harry glared at Neville, then looked at her and grinned.

"We really need to stop meeting up like this."

This caused her to turn even redder and mumble a long string of apologies. Once he was sure that she wasn't going to fall, he let go of her and helped her pull her stuff into the compartment.

"Hi Ginny." Neville grinned mischievously, and Ginny blushed again.

"Hi Neville." She then turned to Harry, "I'm sorry about that-"

Harry smiled "It's ok. Sit down, I'm surprised you haven't found a compartment"

Ginny groaned frustrated. "I know! I expected some prefects to show up or something, or maybe one of my _brothers,_ but _no._ I've been trying to find a compartment, people are so mean." She huffed.

Harry and Neville laughed loudly.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts Express." Harry grinned.

"We had it a little easier," Neville smiled understandingly "With Harry glaring of course"

Harry huffed at him as Ginny and Neville laughed. They had just started playing exploding snap when there was another knock on the compartment door. Neville got up this time.

As he opened the door, they saw a girl with wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes, someone Ginny could recognise anywhere. Luna was about to speak, then her eyes met Ginny's and lit up, and they both rushed towards each other.

Ginny, too caught up in happiness to notice, accidently tripped Harry who was walking to Neville.

Harry pushed Neville, which imbalanced the girl with blue eyes, and Ginny was already falling. Neville steadied himself and quickly grabbed Luna, who was just about to hit the ground.

Harry steadied himself, and saw that Ginny was about to fall again and quickly rushed to catch her.

Neville and the girl looked at each other straight in the eye and felt their hearts race. Neville quickly came to his senses and helped the girl to her feet, before rubbing the back of his neck, a habit he had picked up from Harry.

 _I really… really, need to stop being so clumsy…._ Harry was glancing at her in his arms and was trying but failing to keep himself from grinning. Ginny was tomato red and mumbling about her stupid clumsiness, repeating over and over.

"You really need to stop that." Harry whispered to her, and if possible, she turned even redder.

"Sorry guys. I've been clumsy from birth."

Luna grinned at her.

"I know." The two girls embraced happily, squealing all the while. Neville and Harry looked at each other bewilderedly as they did so, completely confused.

Ginny suddenly turned towards them. "Oh, and Neville, Harry, this is Luna Lovegood. Luna, this is Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter."

Luna smiled at them warmly, her eyes scanning over them. "Nice to meet you. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Neville and Harry grinned. "Of course not!"

They sat down, Ginny next to Harry opposite Neville and Luna.

Hence began one of the strongest bonds of friendship ever seen.

The four of them sat and talked animatedly for the next few hours. Exploding snap all forgotten, they talked and laughed, and all in all, it was the best time Ginny had ever had.

"So, Luna, how did you and Ginny meet?" Neville asked them curiously.

Ginny and Luna looked at each other and smiled.

"We only live a hill across from each other. We met when we were 5 and have been best friends ever since."

Harry smiled at them. Luna turned to him.

"Harry, how did you and Neville become friends?" Luna asked obviously incredibly curious.

Harry and Neville started chuckling.

"Well, our parents are good friends, and we have the same uncles. So, we knew each other from birth." Harry grinned "But, apparently, the first time we met we looked at each other over and over then hugged and sat down together, then refused to eat without the other for a week. Drove Aunt Alice batty." He chuckled as Neville also chortled.

Ginny and Luna awed and laughed thinking of a baby Harry and Neville. The rest of their time was spent with similar conversations. Ginny caught Neville looking at Luna once in a while and grinned madly. She caught Harry beaming the same, and they both grinned at each other in unison, already planning pranks.

They hadn't seen the looks Neville and Luna shared either. Luna was fairly sure her best friend was in love with her new best friend, but she would talk to her about that later.

In no time, or so it seemed with what a wonderful time they were having, they arrived at Hogwarts.

 **A/N annnnnnd end! I'm sorry for the late updates, but this will be going on for a while…**

 **Anyway, PLEASE REVIEWWWW and let me know if this chapter was a success!**

 **Cheers!**


	6. Grand Entrance and Sorting

**Grand Entrance and Sorting**  
Harry and Neville helped Ginny and Luna get their trunks off the train, and they went to place their trunks with all the other kids.

As Harry and Ron followed Percy who was directing all over first year to empty carriages which had ropes that seemed to be pulling themselves. Harry looked more closely, trying to identify the magic, and he felt a range of weird emotions around the ropes, like they weren't even emotions, like hunger and tiredness. He looked bewilderedly at Neville who was looking closely at the ropes in shock.

"Nev?" This snapped him quickly back to reality, and he saw Harry and Ginny stare at him weirdly.

"They're thestrals. Don't worry, they are harmless. They won't bother you unless they find you dangerous." Luna spoke quietly, staring at Neville.  
Harry looked confusedly at both.

"What? What are you talking about Luna?" He could see Ginny looking at them just as confusedly.  
Luna turned her beady eyes towards him.

"The winged horses pulling the carriages. Only people who have seen death can see them."

Harry looked at Neville, and suddenly realized why he could probably see them. Neville had seen hi grandfather die. Harry could sill remember the day clearly, he had never seen Neville cry so desperately since, and wished he never would.

He glanced at Luna and through her quiet outer exterior he could feel his empathy telling him she was suddenly feeling horribly sad. The silence was really going to consume them.

Hagrid's voice cut through his inner monologue."First y'ears! First 'ears this way!"

He glanced at Luna and Ginny and he could feel the excitement and nerves coming back to the girls.

"Come on, Neville let's go see Hagrid."

The four walked over too Hagrid who hadn't noticed them yet, calling out to other nervous looking first years.

"Hagrid!" Harry said loudly "how was your summer?"

Hagrid glanced down and beamed at the two boys and hugged them slightly, trying not to hurt them.  
"t'was alright. Good to see u two! And what do e' have h'ere?" Hagrid said smiling at the two girls who were looking at him with their mouths open. Ginny quickly shut her mouth and smiled nervously.

"I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

Hagrid chuckled and shook her hand. "The only daughter of the Weasleys, eh'? Fred and George always say you're the only o'ne the really scares t'em…"  
Ginny blushed but smiled largely. Hagrid then turned towards Luna. "And who must ye' be?"

"Hello. I'm Luna Lovegood." Luna replied. Hagrid beamed at her. "Lovegood? Oh, y'er Xenophilia's daughter! I quite en'joy rea'ing the quibbler!"  
Luna beamed at him and Harry and Neville glanced at each other, trying to hide their laughter. They had heard of the Quibbler, even read it once. Of course it was by Luna's family.

They could see the carriages start leaving, so Harry turned towards the girls and Hagrid. "Well. I guess we'll see you at dinner! Don't worry, you'll be fine! Good luck in getting in whatever house you want to be in." Harry smiled.

Neville also smiled. "Good luck. See you later."

Hagrid, Ginny and Luna bid their good byes as Harry and Neville left. They got on to one of the carriages and waved good bye. Just as the carriage was about to leave, Hermione Granger quickly stepped on board.

"Neville. Harry. Have you seen Ron and Hayden?" she asked. Harry and Neville glanced at each other and shook their head in unison.

"No."

"When was the last time you saw them?" she pressed. "I didn't see them the whole train ride."

"Haven't seen them since Kings Cross Station." Harry responded neutrally.  
Hermione frowned and after a while buried herself in her book. Harry and Neville ignored and started their own private conversation.

"So, Harry, you haven't told me your results for last year. How did it go?"

Harry leaned back and smirked. It had been a great day.

 _"Oh, I think the results are coming in today. I'm sure that's what Minerva said." Lily wondered as she poured juice in to her glass._

 _"Mmhm." James spoke as he swallowed the food in is his mouth. "I'm pretty sure there coming in sometime soon."_

 _Hayden wasn't paying attention and was eagerly shoving in his breakfast, but Harry was paying close attention._

 _He had been waiting all holidays to get his results and was very excited to see the results. From the way his parents had been looking at him all holidays, he was pretty sure his Defence Against the Dark Arts results were really good. As he smiled into his breakfast, there was a sudden screech as two owls collided badly into the glass window. Lily quickly went over and opened the window, and untied two Hogwarts letters._

 _"Looks like this is it." Lily said excitedly._

 _She passed the letter to the boys and both James and Lily surrounded them as they started tearing the envelope._  
 _Harry quickly tore into his and looked excitedly at his parchment._

 _ **First Year Results- Harry Potter**_

 _ **Assessed by:**_

 _ **Theory Mark: ?/Questions**_

 _ **Practical Mark:**_

 _ **Outstanding**_

 _ **Acceptable**_  
 _ **  
Dreadful**_

 _ **Percentage:**_

 _ **Academic placement in Year level. (For e.g. 0.12%- near the 12th highest score)**_

 _ **Harry Potter has Achieved:**_

 _ **Transfiguration**_ _\- 0.01%_

 _ **Theory**_ _\- 30/30_

 _ **Practical-**_ _Outstanding_

 _ **Potions-**_ _0.01%_

 _ **Theory**_ _\- 25/25_

 _ **Practical -**_ _Outstanding_

 _ **Charms-**_ _0.01%_

 _ **Theory-**_ _40/40_

 _ **Practical-**_ _Outstanding_

 _ **Defence Against the Dark Arts**_ _\- 0.01%_

 _ **Theory-**_ _25/25_

 _ **Practical-**_ _Outstanding_

 _ **Herbology**_ _\- 0.02%_

 _ **Theory-**_ _30/30_

 _ **Practical-**_ _Outstanding_

 _ **History of Magic-**_ _0.01%_

 _ **Theory-**_ _30/30_

 _ **Astronomy**_ _\- 0.02%_

 _ **Theory-**_ _45/45_

 _ **Practical**_ _\- Outstanding_

 _ **Flying-**_ _0.01%_

 _ **Practical-**_ _Outstanding_

 _ **Well Done Mr Potter, you have received overall Outstanding and stand as first overachiever.**_

 _ **Professor McGonagall**_

 _Harry looked at his results in satisfaction. He had done even better than he had anticipated, getting number one in nearly all his classes. Out of 8, he was only second in two, Herbology and Astronomy. He knew Neville would get one in Herbology, and Astronomy wasn't his strongest point. He decided to send the results on to Moony and Padfoot, as he knew for a fact that Moony was anxious as he was for the results. Sirius didn't mind, as long as he tried his best and didn't hold back. Harry was grinning and looked over at Hayden._

 _Lily was squealing happily._

 _"Oh! Look James! That's very good honey! Your in top 10 for most of your subjects!"_

 _James slapped his son on the back proudly, Lily still going through the rest of the results. Hayden just looked smug and basked in the affection._  
 _Lily then turned her eyes at Harry._

 _"Harry, how did you do?"_

 _Harry shrugged and gave his results in her outstretched hand, and she placed Hayden's on the table. Harry decided he should get to see his brothers' too._

 _ **First Year Results- Hayden Potter**_

 _ **Assessed by:**_

 _ **Theory Mark: ?/Questions**_

 _ **Practical Mark**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Outstanding**_

 _ **Acceptable**_

 _ **Dreadful**_

 _ **Percentage:**_

 _ **Academic placement in Year level. (For e.g. 0.12%- near the 12th highest score)**_

 _ **Hayden Potter has Achieved:**_

 _ **Transfiguration**_ _\- 0.3%_

 _ **Theory-**_ _30/30_

 _ **Practical-**_ _Outstanding_

 _ **Potions-**_ _0.15%_

 _ **Theory-**_ _19/25_

 _ **Practical -**_ _Outstanding_

 _ **Charms-**_ _0.12%_

 _ **Theory-**_ _35/40_

 _ **Practical-**_ _Outstanding_

 _ **Defence Against the Dark Arts-**_ _0.05%_

 _ **Theory-**_ _24/25_

 _ **Practical-**_ _Outstanding_

 _ **Herbology-**_ _0.1%_

 _ **Theory-**_ _28/30_

 _ **Practical-**_ _Acceptable_

 _ **History of Magic-**_ _0.2%_

 _ **Theory-**_ _22/30_

 _ **Astronomy-**_ _0.19%_

 _ **Theory**_ _\- 39/45_

 _ **Practical-**_ _Acceptable_

 _ **Flying-**_ _0.1%_

 _ **Practical-**_ _Outstanding_

 _ **Well Done Mr Potter, you have received overall Outstanding and stand as an overachiever.**_

 _ **Professor McGonagall**_

 _Harry looked over the results and nodded in his head. They were very good results, and as expected from someone like Hayden. He put the results back down and glanced at the rest of his family. Hayden and James were standing behind Lily and the three of them were looking at the little piece of parchment in complete shock. Harry could see Lily's eyes rereading the words, not believing her eyes. Harry smirked internally, as he could essentially feel the shock radiating off the three._  
 _Harry coughed slightly, reminding them of his presence. He outstretched his hand for the results, he needed to send them to Remus as soon as possible._

 _"Can I have them back please?" Harry asked. He didn't really need to, he was going to get them back. They were his after all._

 _Lily slowly handed it back, her eyes still full of surprise._ _"Well done Harry, those are amazing results."_  
 _Harry nodded in thanks and left them to go to his room, and sat down to write his letter to his uncles._

 _Dear Moony and Padfoot,_

 _I've been great. How are you? I'll keep this letter short, as I'll be seeing you soon anyway. You are definitely dropping me off right? Oh and, the I've enclosed my results._

 _Love,_  
 _Harry_

 _Harry smiled satisfied at his letter, and attached it to Hedwig._

 _"Go girl. I'm sure Moony has some food for you there." He soothed the owl, and Hedwig flew out of the window._  
 _Harry then went back downstairs to finish his breakfast._

As Harry finished telling Neville, he could see a smirk on the boy's face mirroring his own.

"I wish I could've been there to see their expressions. It must have been hilarious!" Neville grinned. Harry nodded, and then looked again at Neville.

"Let me guess; you're the one who got the highest mark for Herbology?" Harry asked in a matter-of-fact tone.  
Neville nodded proudly. "Yep. Mum and dad were so proud. I was in the top 10% for all of our classes, and even Gran was proud of me."

He then turned to give Harry a look. "Let me guess. You were in the top 1 percent for everything?" Harry nodded sheepishly, but still proud. Harry could see that Hermione had been listening in to their conversation ever since Harry had stopped telling his story. He could feel the jealousy and shock radiating off from her too.

"Y- You're in the top 1%?" she sputtered in shock at Harry, her book forgotten.

Harry looked at her uncaringly. "It's rude to eavesdrop to people's conversations you know. And yes, I am." He then turned away from her and could see Neville smirking at her sputtering face.

It seemed, in no time that they arrived at Hogwarts, and started getting off. Harry looked around at all the second-year carriages and couldn't seem to see Hayden or Ron.

"That's weird. I can't see them." Harry said to Neville. Neville looked around and he too couldn't seem to find them either. They both shrugged and walked with the crowd. If Hayden wasn't at the Great Hall, then his parents were bound to notice.

As they arrived at the Great Hall, they sat down and waited for the banquet to begin. People were chattering excitedly, some of them not having seen each other all holidays.

Harry looked around once again, but again, no sign of Hayden. He looked over at the staff table and found most of the staff whispering together and frowning too. Then Dumbledore held up his hand to the staff and they all stopped, but still looked worried. Dumbledore then stood to address the students.

"Silence. We are first to welcome our new students." He spoke, and the hall quieted very quickly. Then the doors of the hall slammed open and the new first years slowly scrambled in, sticking together in one huge group. Harry saw Ginny and Luna standing side by side, looking excitedly around the place.  
Fred and George whistled when they saw their sister, causing laughter to break out amongst the students, as well as Neville and Harry, but Ginny turned scarlet red and refused to look at them, only giving a millisecond glare full of piercing anger. It had no effect on them whatsoever.

"As I call your name, place the sorting hat on your head, and go to your houses."

As professor McGonagall called out their names, Harry could see Ginny's expression getting more and more nervous, and he couldn't help chuckle. Luna was completely normal, and Harry admired her for being able to stay completely expressionless in such a nerve-wracking moment. But that was Luna's specialty.

"Luna Elizabeth Lovegood!" Luna walked calmly to the stool, and placed it on her head. It took nearly a minute for the hat to finally shout "GRYFFINDOR!" and Luna's expression hadn't at all changed. She walked over and sat beside Neville opposite harry as they both congratulated her. She thanked them with a smile and she looked very… content.

Harry could see Ginny slowly starting to fret when McGonagall finally called her name.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Ginny's face was nearly purple as she steeped up to the stool and placed the hat on her head. It was there for a while, and Harry could see fear on Ginny's face for a few moments before the hat finally shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" he could see Ginny exhale in relief, and walk quickly and sit beside Harry, opposite Luna.

Harry clapped and congratulated her, and she blushed and muttered a 'thanks'.

Dumbledore then gave his welcoming address, and then they had dinner. When Harry saw the staff table at the end of dinner he couldn't see Uncle Sev and frowned. He looked Aunt Minnie and saw her slowly shaking her head at him and her emotions were soothing calm, telling him not to worry. Harry nodded at her and went back to finishing dessert.

Soon the prefects were calling the first years over, and Harry and Neville bid goodnight to the girls.

As they went back to the dorm, Harry saw Ron and Hayden walking back to the dorms as well, and heard Seamus and Dean talking about 'a flying car' and 'nearly expelled'.

Harry and Neville frowned at each other and then walked closer to hear what they were saying.

"Someone gave me a note telling me Ron was outside the barrier, waiting for me so I ran out but then we couldn't come back in. Then Ron remembered his dad had a flying car and we ended coming to school on that."

Neville rolled his eyes as Harry resisted the urge to give a sarcastically mean remark. Really? They were that stupid? Could they not wait for their parents or someone? And of course the student body was going to make them some sort of legends.

Harry shook himself of his thought as he jumped into bed. Classes were starting tomorrow, and he couldn't wait.

 **A/N Sorry for the lateness. I hope this chapter makes up for it!**  
 **Cheers.**


	7. Howlers

**Howlers**

Harry's eyes opened the next morning to the loud snoring of one, Ronald Weasley. He growled lowly and turned over, trying to sleep for just a few more minutes. But once his eyes opened, it was near impossible to sleep again. He groaned and got up, glaring at the redhead a he turned in his sleep. Neville then walked out of the bathroom, looking as if he had just washed his face. He glanced over at Harry then grimaced.

"Me too. Gotten used to the peace over the summer." He gestured towards Ron.

Harry groaned again as he got up. Might as well get up now that he couldn't sleep.

"I'm gonna kill Weasley." He growled darkly.

"Get in line." Yawned Dean, as he too woke up frowning. Seamus whined in annoyance, and the three awake boys looked at him in sympathy. Hayden was still dead asleep. Harry looked at him in envy. He could sleep through just about anything.

As he finally stepped out of the shower, Harry saw Neville waiting for him at the dorm door and Dean and Seamus just getting ready. They walked out of the portrait hole and went towards the Great Hall.

"I wonder what classes we have first up?" Neville questioned, wonderingly.

"I don't know," Harry answered the rhetorical question. "but I really hope its Potions. Uncle Sev said last term that this term will be interesting, and he refused to tell me more."

As they walked past a corridor, they heard a shout to them from the deep end of the corridor.

"Harry! Neville!" the voices were definitely girls, and Harry and Neville looked at each other confusingly. Who would be calling to them?

Two fast pair of footsteps came running towards them, two girls that they recognized as soon as they came into view.  
Luna and Ginny panted as they reached the boys. Harry looked at them concernedly, but Ginny shook her head.

"Thank merlin we found you. We were trying to get to he Great Hall, but we got lost and there was no one around-"  
"- until we saw you." Luna finished, both girls looked incredibly relieved.

Neville laughed, and looked at the girl in sympathy.

"I remember having the same problem. But I just followed Harry around since he knew where he was going." Said Neville smiling.  
Ginny and Luna looked at Harry in confusion and Harry explained

"Hayden had to have 'special' lessons with Dumbledore ever since we turned 5, and I was always brought along. So I went around the castle on those times, so I knew it pretty well by the time I started."

The girls listened intently, and Ginny looked up at him in mild confusion when he said Hayden had lessons.

"Special lessons? Why didn't you have them too? Why did Hayden have to have them?"  
Neville grimaced, and Harry smiled grimly.

"Because he's the boy who lived," Harry said darkly "and I'm not, so apparently I don't."

Ginny looked shocked and quite put out by that and Luna just looked on unhappily. "That's bullshit!" Ginny started hotly "You need it just as much as he does, if not maybe more, because you're his twin brother and if you-know-who comes back to power, the-boy-who- lived will be protected, and you won't! And guess who they'll attack first?" She finished sarcastically.

Neville and Luna chuckled, and Harry smiled at Ginny.

"I know. But it's ok, I know more than Hayden anyway, I can protect myself." He smiled at her reassuringly.  
Ginny looked furious all the way down to the Great Hall, but as soon as she saw food, her grumpiness disappeared in an instant. Harry looked at her in bewilderment and laughter.

Weasleys and their food…

As they dug into breakfast, people slowly started piling in. The Ravenclaw table filled first, and Harry laughed internally at the saying 'Early bird gets the worm.'  
Then Slytherin, then Hufflepuff. Harry, Neville, Luna, Ginny and a few of the higher year kids were the only people on the Gryffindor table.

By the time the rest of their grade came down, Harry and the rest had already finished breakfast and were waiting for Aunt Minnie to hand out their times tables. Ginny and Luna were questioning the boys intently about teachers.

"Is Professor Snape really bad? That's what all my brothers say. Fred and George say he's okay though. What's he like?" Ginny asked interestedly.

"He's great," Harry said mildly, "He doesn't particularly like first years though, you've been warned. But he knows the content pretty well and as long as you don't mess up badly, he won't pick on you."

Ginny nodded, and Luna's eyes pierced in to his.

"You probably know all the teachers quite well, Harry." Luna spoke, her eyes boring into his, "You have been coming here for quite a long time."  
Ginny also looked at him curiously, as Harry nodded at Luna.

"Yeah, I know all the professors quite well. They were kind of my care takers every time I was her at the castle, so they are used to it by now." Harry said embarrassedly, rubbing his neck.

Neville chuckled at his embarrassment, but the girls looked genuinely surprised. Just as Ginny was about to ask another question, she was tuned out by a shout.  
"Look! Someone's got a Howler!"

Everyone looked up, and sure enough, the unmistakable sign of a red envelope came into view on a rather familiar looking owl.  
"Oh. Errol." Ginny groaned, but her two twin brothers on the other hand, looked quite excited.

The owl landed, or well crashed, right into Ronald Weasley and his face went pale. For the first time, Harry felt some sympathy for the poor bloke. Howlers were horrible.

He opened it with trembling hands and dropped it in fear as it started shouting in a loud, fierce voice.

"RONALD WEASLEY! STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE —  
— LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HAYDEN COULD BOTH HAVE DIED —"  
— ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED — YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!"

The mouth then turned towards the four of them, towards Ginny. "Oh, and Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud."

Ginny's face, if possible, turned even redder but that was nothing compared to her brother, who was nearly falling off his seat. There was complete silence in the hall for about two seconds before people resumed talking.

Just as Harry and co returned back to talk, another howler came flying and Harry knew exactly who it was headed for.  
"Oh no." Harry groaned, Neville looked at him in sympathetic amusement, and Luna and Ginny began connecting the dots.

Hayden also knew who the howler was headed for apparently, and his face turned dark red. He glanced at the head table and saw both their parents were not there. Hayden gulped and with shaking hands opened the envelope.

"HAYDEN ANDREW POTTER! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THE CAR!? WHAT COULD HAVE POSSIBLE POSSESSED YOU TO DO SUCH A THING?! WE RAISED YOU BETTER THEN THIS! YOUR FATHER AND I ARE _VERY_ DISSAPPOINTED IN YOU! WE WILL DISCUSS YOUR PUNISHMENT LATER. NOW, YOU _WILL_ APOLOGIZE TO MR AND MRS WEASLEY AND THANK _MERLIN_ YOU HAVE NOT BEEN EXPELLED!

The howler then ripped itself to shreds, and the hall went quite once more. Harry tried hard not to snigger, but Dean and Seamus didn't have the same restraint. They were then the recipient of three piercing glares by Hayden, Ron, and Hermione the latter of which seemed less annoyed, mostly just doing so through loyalty.  
Just as the murmurings came back under control, Professor McGonagall started handing out the class times to everyone, and Harry was pleased to note that Potions was the subject they had first up. A groan from down the table told Harry there were some none too pleased with this outcome, and he sniggered to himself as he heard the comment,

"This morning just keeps getting better." From a sighing Hayden, whilst Ron repeatedly banged his head on the table.  
Harry and Neville, ever the gentlemen, offered to drop the girls to class which they graciously accepted.

They had a good chat all the way to the Transfiguration class and saw that they were a bit early and waited for a few of the students to start arriving before they left.

"I wonder what were going to learn!" Ginny said excitedly.

Harry grinned, "Turning a match in to a needle." Ginny looked even more excited and took out her wand to practise the wand waving. Harry noticed her wand looked a bit old and wondered if it worked well for her.

"You flick it like this," Harry demonstrated "and don't forget to say the incantation properly. It's not really important, but it does help your magic flow a little easier if you think you know what your doing." He explained.

Ginny and Luna nodded, and they all turned to notice people had know started arriving.

"I guess we'll be going to class then." Neville smiled "Don't want Professor Snape taking anymore points than absolutely crucial."

They bid the girls goodbye and left for the dungeons. They were not late, and surprisingly, even the late duo was on time. Harry and Neville took a seat near the front left corner, opposite to the trio, who were sitting in the right middle.

The dungeon door then slammed shut and all the students jumped. Professor Snape walked in, his black cloak flowing behind him.  
He turned to face the class with indifferent hatred, and said in a monotone, snidely voice-

"Let's begin."

 **A/N How did you like that? Good? Bad? Ok? I hope I can update soon again.**  
 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEWWWWWW!**  
 **Cheers.**


	8. First Day

Snape waved his wand and words started appearing on the board.

"A Sleeping Draught causes the drinker to fall almost instantly into a deep, dreamless sleep. The one we will be making is a mild potion, however some can have varying effects depending on how well the ingredients is cut, grated or juiced. We will be starting off with the most simplified version, and those who show aptitude will be given much harder types." He raised his head and looked down at them in disdain. "I do doubt many of you will.'

The whole class stared at him in silence. Hermione Granger was looking at Snape as if her life depended on how well she made that potion. Ron Weasley was leaning as far away as he could from Snape with fear and dread etched on his face, muttering to Hayden, who was sitting just like Ron with the addition of disgust lingering on his face as he stared at the professor.

Snape looked at all of them again, his face betraying his intense loathing at being here teaching these dunderheads when he could be teaching a group of dedicated, intelligent 7th year Newt kids.

"Well? What are you waiting for? The instructions are on the board. Begin."

The class scrambled to it's feet, and everyone started moving hurriedly to get ingredients.

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned back on his chair. Why were they all rushing? There would be definitely be enough for all of them. But he supposed that some of them were smart enough to realise they did not have brains to make the potion in a double period, so they were rushing as much as possible.

He glanced at the board, and did a quick re-look over the materials and equipment required and started to set up his choosing board and cauldron, laying out his measuring equipment and grabbing his stop watch. He added a notebook and pen, just so he could note down anything interesting.

By now, most of the class had started to go back to their stations and set their equipment. Harry rolled his eyes again; wasn't it better to set up before getting ingredients? That way you can place them in your wanted order after you collect them, rather than placing them on some dirty bench which is, also, quite unhygienic and could greatly affect the outcome of the potion. Why do people not think?

Hermione Granger had already started, she was vigorously crushing the wormwood, whilst Ron and Hayden were still slowly grabbing their equipment, glancing at each other in mutual gloom at being in Potions.

Neville was reading his book of Potions, and was putting his ingredients in order of what would go in first.

Harry walked up to the ingredient table, and calmly grabbed everything he needed. He didn't even need to glance a the board, he had looked forward to making this potion for quite a while in class because the sleeping draught was the base of many more complicated, interesting and Newt-level potions. As he walked back to the station, he reminisced about the times when he had been younger and had walked around the Potions dungeon during holidays, and how Uncle Sev used to show him the interesting Potions he had made. Sometimes harry would sit on his chair and watch him brew complicated potions that were needed in the infirmary.

Harry systematically got to work brewing the potion. He wondered why they were brewing such an easy level one, but then realised that they had the whole term to do more; today was an easy lesson, a start. He wouldn't be surprised if they had to write a two foot essay on how the exact properties of each ingredient and why they cause drowsiness. That would actually not be too bad; it would be interesting to find out why certain ingredients are used more than others, how their properties could help invent other potions.

He was brought back to reality by the thud of a cauldron. Harry looked behind him and didn't know wether to laugh or to look at him in disbelief. Crabbe had managed to drop his empty cauldron on the floor, had ended up on the floor himself, and had somehow managed to light his potions book on fire.

Professor Snape was there in an instant. He quickly cast aguamenti charm on the book and wordlessly lifted the cauldron and placed it back on the table and stood glaring at Crabbe.

"Mr Crabbe. As I am sure you do not possibly have a reasonable explanation for your recent situation, I suggest you get up, and start making your potion and refrain from doing this again. Is that clear?"

If it wasn't, I'm sure even a deaf man would understand from the look on his face what Snape meant.

Crabbe nodded rapidly and Harry amusedly thought it would be funny if it got stuck that way. As the whole class then again started facing their own potions, Harry was pleased to note that his potion had brewed wonderfully, and soon he could leave it for seventy minutes to brew.

As he gave the final wave of his wand, Professor Snape walked to the front the classroom.

"For those who have completed to the part to leave it to brew for seventy minutes, in this time you will read through your potions notebook and find another version of the sleeping draught that has a similar effect, but not quite the same. Write down the differences and similarities, and compare them."

Harry glanced around and was unsurprised to note that Hermione Granger had already started. Draco Malfoy was also writing down things, and Neville was looking through his potions book. Most of everyone else had either nearly finished the first part or were struggling severely. Harry grabbed his own note book and got to work.

He was surprised at how quickly time had passed, it had already been sixty five minutes and he was nearly finished with his essay.

As he wrote down the last line, his stopwatch went off and Harry quickly got back to brewing. He was nearly finished, just a couple more steps to go. He needed to finish before the end of the double Period because he knew for a fact that uncle Sev would not care if your finished or not, he would mark what ever you've done and he doesn't accept excuses.

As he gave a final wave of his wand. He looked in the cauldron and gave a satisfied smile as noticed the colour was a dark purple, meaning the potion had brewed well.

He sat back down and glanced around at his classmates; most of them had finished, with varying levels of success.

From what he could see, half the class had managed to get the minimum purple colour required, and only a few had managed to get dark purple. Some even had potions that were every colour but purple, much to his amusement and the potion master's frustration.

No one had a potion that was near as dark as Harry's; but Hermione Granger's came close. So did Malfoy's.

"If you are finished, leave your potion and essay on your stationer and you may pack up." Uncle Sev called out to the class, his voice sounding bored and annoyed.

Everyone quickly stated packing, and Granger was finished first. Harry could see her looking around at everyone's potions, and he feel her judgement on every person. When she looked at Malfoy's, she felt slightly surprised and her eyes moved to Neville, who was whispering lowly to Dean and Seamus about the upcoming Quidditch trials.

As she peered into his cauldron, Harry could feel her tremendous shock as the potion was also dark purple, not quite as dark as hers, but enough. Harry grinned to himself. She was checking out her competition for the year, and he could feel her fear and anger at how any potions had been well done.

Then she walked over to Harry's. Her eyes widened and her eyebrows rose as she looked into the cauldron full of perfect sleeping draught. Harry coughed to get her attention and stifled a laugh as her head shot up.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked, not unkindly.

She glanced once again at the potion then towards him. "This a very good potion. Dis Professor Snape help you?" She asked brightly with a kind smile. Harry Inwardly rolled his eyes. She was so arrogant she couldn't believe that someone had a potion better than hers without professional help.

"Of course not. Professor Snape doesn't have enough time to individually help every student; as I'm sure you know."

She smiled a fake smile then walked away. He could feel her anger through her facade, and rolled his eyes again. Neville had noticed by now and looked at Harry shaking his head.

"Was that Hermione? What did she want?" He asked.

"Nothing. Wanted to know how it was even possible that I made a better potion than hers." He explained rolling his eyes.

Neville chuckled and grabbed his bag.

"Of course. I'm surprised she isn't claiming you cheated on every exam last year already. Let's go to lunch, I'm soo hungry…"

Harry Nodded and they both walked out of Potions. Harry gave a small wave to Uncle Sev as they left, and he recieved a curt nod in response.

As they arrived in the Great Hall, most of students were already there and only a few seats were available.

"Hey! Harry, look, Luna and Ginny." Neville said pointing out the two on the Gryffindor table. "Let's sit wit them."

The boys walked up and took seats opposite the girls who were engaged in heated conversation about their previous class.

"But I though it was Wingardium Levi-O-"

"-sa. Your right, and if you say it the wrong way then-"

"Hello, dear witches." Harry interrupted loudly.

Both girls turned to look at them and blushed. Neville chuckled.

"I'm guessing classes were enjoyable?" Harry asked grinning, and grabbing a sandwich from the tray.

Ginny shifted to face them and replied grabbing her own sandwich. "They were. We learn how to turn needle into a matchstick and the Wingardium Levi-o-sa charm. They were interesting."

Luna nodded in agreement. "I quite liked Transfiguration. Charms is more Ginny's forte." Luna smiled.

"Did you like the teachers?" Neville asked.

Ginny and Luna nodded. "Yeah. Professor McGonagall is just as strict as the twins said. Professor Flitwick is cool."

Harry nodded. "She's a great teacher though. Don't mess with her, and you'll be fine."

"Says her favourite student." Neville rolled his eyes at the girls, who giggled.

"I'm not her favourite student." Harry grumbled. "Granger is. I'm her favourite kid overall." He finished cheekily.

Neville groaned as the girls laughed more.

"Granger?" Luna asked wonderingly. "Is she the bushy haired girl thats you brothers' best friend?" Luna asked Harry and Ginny.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah. Hermione Granger. She's okay, a bit too much of a goody-two-shoes for my liking."

Neville laughed as Harry shook his head.

"That's all a facade. Just last year the three of them sneaked through a forbidden trapdoor."

Ginny and Luna looked surprised.

"Trapdoor? But Ron didn't say anything about that at home.." Ginny said slowly.

"Of course he wouldn't. It was very dangerous, I except Mrs Weasley would've grounded him for life."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "She probably would have."

Harry glanced at Luna. "What do you have next?"

Luna checked her timetable and looked at Harry again. "We have Astronomy then defence against the Dark Arts, and this afternoon we have double potions."

Harry and Neville looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What?" Luna asked the two confusedly, Ginny mirroring her.

"Oh Uncle Sev has a horrible timetable this term." Harry laughed, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

The girls still looked confused, so Neville decided to help them.

"Professor Snape hates teaching fifth year and below, especially first years. And this term he has a double potions with second years in the morning, third years in the middle, and first years at the end. What did he call us on our first day last year?" Neville asked turning to Harry, who was grinning up at the staff table at Severus who was talking to Professor McGonagall.

"Dunderheads. Wasn't it?"

"Yeah. That." Neville finished, grinning.

There was silence from the girls for a minute, until Luna spoke to Harry.

"How do you know his timetable Harry? And… how come you call him 'Uncle'?" She asked timidly.

Harry glanced at her still smiling.

"It's a long story. I might tell you some time." He glanced at his watch and let out a small whistle.

"Shoot. Neville, we need to get going, I need to grab my book from the dorm before we go to defence."

"Book?" Ginny asked confusedly. "I though Lockhart said we didn't need to bring books for our first lesson?"

"Oh, not a book for class," Harry replied with a smirk. "A book to pass the time, so I don't throttle the arrogant pig."

"What? How do you know what type of teacher he is? You haven't even had him yet…" Ginny said even more confused.

Harry snorted. "After the scene sat the bookstore, I don't want to know anything more about him."

With that, the boys waved good bye to the girls after offering to show them the Potions dungeons after middle periods.

As they all seated in the defence class, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up Granger's copy of Travel's with the trolls and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.

"Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well, "Giledroy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary member of the Dark Force Defence league and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most- Charming- Smile Award - but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

He waited for them to laugh, and few people smiled weakly. Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. This was a huge waste of time.

"I see most of you have not brought me books- well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz, nothing to worry about- just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in…"

When he handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the classs and said, "You have thirty minutes, Start- now!"

Harry begrudginly looked down at his paper and read:

 **What is Gilderoy's favourite colour?**

 **What is Gilderoy's Lockhart's secret ambition?**

 **What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?**

He looked incredulously through the whole test flipping pages and saw similar questions, raising his already raised ire.

He sighed and calmed himself, then got to work. Gilderoy's favourite colour? Rainbow. Way too happy. Secret ambition? Becoming world famous and swimming in gold without doing any of his own work. Greatest achievement to date? Managing to get this famous with anyone busting him, or someone beating him up for lying about their achievements.

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected in the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.

"Tut, tut- hardly any of you remembered that my favourite colour is liliac. I say so in Year with a Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with werewolves more carefully- I clearly stated in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples- though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Odgen's Old Firewhiskey!"

He gave them another roguish wink.

Ron and Hayden were staring at Lockhart with an expression of disbelief on their faces; Seamus and Dean, who wee sitting in front, were shaking with silent laughter. Granger, on the other hand, was listening to Lockhart with rapt attention and gave a start when her name was mentioned.

"…But Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition, favourite colour- In fact-" he flipped her paper over, "Full marks! Where is Ms Hermione Granger?"

Granger raised a trembling hand.

"Excellent!" Lockhart beamed. "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor!"

He continued going through and looked at another paper.

"Oh… poor boy… he answered all the questions, but sadly didn't get any of them right.."

Lockhart looked up from his viewing and asked, "Who is Mr Harry Potter?"

The whole class turned to stare at him as Harry raised his hand with no embarrassment whatsoever and looked at Lockahart.

"Thats me, Professor."

"Good try, my boy, good try. Why don't Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Harry Potter come up here, so we can congratulate you properly."

The two walked up, all the boys in the class were looking at him incredulously and Harry wanted to laugh at the mans stupidity. Did he even read his answers.

"Miss Granger, You did an excellent job on this test. Mr Harry Potter, I must say although they are all wrong, I can feel your effort in the answers that look so detailed."

Harry smirked inwardly and looked at the professor innocently.

"Professor, why don't you read out a few of my answers so everyone knows they are wrong?" He spoke, like a naive, little boy.

"Of course. Uhmm mm." Lockhart cleared his throat.

"Gilderoy' favourite colour: Rainbow, way too happy." Lockhart looked at Harry kindly, "Nice try, rainbow is in fact my second favourite."

"Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition: Become famous and be swimming in gold…" he broke off.

But it was too late now, most of all the boys in the class were in hysterics and some girls were looking scandalised, none more than Granger, who was glaring a hole into the side of his head. Neville was shaking with laughter, holding on to the table as to not fall over.

Lockhart cleared his throat again and most of the laughter died off, but not all of it.

"You may take a seat." He gestured to Granger and Harry, and all the boys high-fived Harry as he walked past, and as they took a seat, Lockhart began talking again.

"Now, on to business. It is my Job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind! You may find yourself facing you worst fears in this room. But fear not, I am here. All I ask is that you reman calm."

The whole class now held it's breath.

"I ask you not to scream." Lockhart said in a low voice. "It might provoke them."

As they waited with bated breath, he whipped ooff the cover off the cage.

"Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish Pixies."

Seamus couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter which even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror. Lockhart smiled bitingly at I'm slightly annoyed then without warning, unleashed the tiny beasts.

As the pixies flew around crazily, Harry was force to duck, jump and slide out of the way to avoid getting tumbled over by the tiny little miscreants.

Lockhart was shouting at everyone, telling them to round them up. He tried a completely stupid spell that had no effect on the pixies, and once the bell went and students she out of the class, he realised he couldn't do anything and glanced at the few kids still there.

"Well, I'll leave it to you six to nip the rest of them back into the cage." He said quickly and ran out swiftly, and Harry just managed to stop himself from cursing that fool.

As he glanced around and saw that there was only the golden trio, Neville, Malfoy and himself in the class, he rolled his eyes and grabbed his wand and at the same time so did Granger and they both shouted immobulous, freezing the pixies in midair.

There was silence for a few seconds, until just as Hayden was about to open his mouth, harry spoke up.

"What are you all waiting for? Accio! Accio! Accio! Grab them all and put them back in the cage so we can leave!"

Ron looked like he wanted to argue but as everyone got to work, he closed his mouth and did so too. Hermione was looking suspiciously at him, somehow not being able to believe he knew a spell and she didn't and he could cast it properly.

As they left for Astronomy, the first years were lined up outside the classroom and were looking confusedly at the students coming out.

"Neville! Harry!" They heard two very familiar shouts, and the boys turned to face Ginny and Luna.

"What happened in there?" Luna asked questioningly. "You look pissed." Ginny added looking seriously at Harry.

"I am." He growled. "Bloody fool. Doesn't even know how to deal with _pixies_ and he's our _defence teacher._ "

Luna and Ginny looked confused but the boys shook their head and told them ruefully that they would know after this lesson.

Astronomy passed pretty quickly. It was a great class, but a bit on the boring side. After break, the boys took the girls to their potions class in the dungeons as promised.

"You'll like potions. He might be a bit snobby, but he's a good teacher. Just listen to him and you'll be fine."

As they were talking, Professor Snape came around the corner.

"Professor!" Harry called out loudly.

Snape turned around to face who had shouted, and realising it was Harry walked to the group of four.

"Mr Potter. Longbottom. What are you doing here?"

"We were just helping Luna and Ginny here," Harry grinned "First year Potions last uncle Sev?"

Severus groaned as the two boys laughed. "Don't ask. And you have yet to introduce me to your new friends."

"Oh right." Harry turned to the girls. "This is Luna and Ginny, Gryffindor. We thought it would be nice of us to help them get to the dungeons. And just so you at least have some first year Gryffindors on time on their first class."

"How nice of you." Snape said. "Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley, I presume. Well done at being the first Gryffindors to arrive on time on their first class, other than these two." He pointed at the two boys.

"Well bye." Neville said "We need to get going to class too, we have double Transfiguration."

"Ah yes." Harry remembered. "Bye guys, Professor."

And with that, the eventful part of their first day was over. Transfiguration turned out to be quite normal, and Harry greatly enjoyed it.

Harry sighed as he jumped into bed. The first day and it had been away to eventful. He needed calm.

But, he mused, at least he didn't have his mother trying to get close to him anymore. She was teaching Muggle studies, and he never walked past her class- he did not want to see her any more than necessary. Besides, at school she was a professor, and she should act more professional if she wanted people to treat Hayden like a normal student and not as someone who was favoured by the professors.

Although, Harry thought amusedly, I'm the one that is favoured. Thank merlin not many people know.

He turned over and forced himself to sleep. Wood was having trials on Saturday. He knew there were many people out for his spot, and he couldn't risk ruining his sleep pattern.

 **How was it? Good? Bad? I felt really bad about not updating for a while, so I decided to write a super long Chapter. Please tell me what you think**

 **READ AND REVIEWWWWWW PLEASEE!**

 **Cheers.**


	9. Quidditch Trials

**Quidditch Trials**

"Seekers! If you have trialed for another position but are also considering seeker, you can still line up. All seekers this way!" Wood shouted over the crowd of Gryffindors lined up to try to get onto the Quidditch team.

Harry sighed and grabbed his broom, waving goodbye to Neville as he went. It had been a very eventful morning, Wood had every position on the team trialled, even his own, (for a reserve), and it seemed as all of Gryffindor had come. There were huge masses of students, lining up all over the place for different positions, and poor Harry and Neville were pushed aside by oncoming fifth and sixth years.

"Why are there so many this year?" Harry grumbled, as he fell back on his seat by an overexcited third year. "Last year Oliver was nearly in tears for the lack of people trying."

"Yes, but apparently not the whole team was trialled last year." Neville replied. "This year Oliver wants to make sure he has only the best on the team. Which is pointless, because he already does, and he isn't going to get any better."

Harry nodded in agreement and glared at the back of his captain's head. Harry's position on the team was most challenged, Harry realised. There was a long line of people lining for seeker, bantering on who would be first. Harry knew they all probably thought that since a first-year kid could get on the team and help them win, being a seeker couldn't be all that hard. Harry noticed that Hayden had also lined up, even though he had already tried for chaser, unsuccessful. No one could beat the three girls, they were a perfect team, and Hayden was a great player, but not as experienced as the girls. He noted in amusement that he had a determined aura around him, as if he was sure he would get seeker. As if Harry was going to let that happen.

As the Chasers had already been decided, (Katie, Angelina and Alicia, of course) They were in charge of trialling other positions as Oliver couldn't do everyone with the mass of people surrounding him. Katie was helping him choose and finalise the beaters, and Alicia and Angelina were in charge of lining the seekers up and warming them up.

Most of them, however, weren't listening, more interested in arguing with each other. Harry could feel the excitement, tension, nerves in the air and was slowly getting frustrated. He growled and walked up to Alicia and Angelina, deciding it was time to help.

"Angelina." Harry called, walking up to her. "Do you know the sonorous charm? Could you teach me the movements for a second?" Harry asked politely.

She looked confused, but agreed anyway, as she had already given up and was reaching her own boiling point.

"Here, you twist your wand like this, point at your throat, and say sonorous." She demonstrated. Harry got it after two tries and cast it successfully on himself then cleared his throat to shout.

"OI! SHUT UP AND LISTEN UP IF YOU WANT TRIAL FOR SEEKER POSITION!"

Many heads started turning his way, even the people not trialling for a position looked at him in curiosity. As all the heads turned his way, most in jealousy or disinterest, Harry spoke up again.

"Good. Now, I'll hand it over to the ladies." Harry gestured towards Angelina and Alicia to take it away, and they did with a grateful smile.

Angelina cast a sonorous on herself. "Ok, if you are third year or below, get in a line in front of Alicia. Third year and above, in front of me. Now."

They all began scampering, quickly walking up to either Alicia or Angelina. Harry walked up and stood in front of Alicia and grinned. She winked back with a smile.

"Now, if you've flown before, stand on our right and if you haven't, on our left." People again moved, and Harry almost boredom moved towards Alicia's right arm, and noted he was quickly followed by Hayden.

"Good. Ok, we will be taking the non-fliers out first, the rest of you wait here."

Alicia and Angelina took off into the air, and were followed by eager but nervous students, mostly second years or third years, and just a couple of third and above. After a few laps around the pitch, and a few catches of golf balls, it was clear that most of them were not going to be on any team any time soon.

The girls and students flew back down. Alicia and Angelina started having a small talk between themselves and nodded at each other. Angelina waked up to the eager and nervous set of first-time fliers.

"Ryan, Forelle, Milter and Hook, you stay. To the rest of you, we are sorry, but it'd be better to come back next year."

With a few groans and curses, they left. But not without throwing dirty glares in their direction.

Alicia then turned to the rest of us. "I'll give you each a number, 1 or 2, 1's come with me and two's go with Angelina."

She then started giving us all numbers, Harry getting 2. He walked up to Angelina with a grin, which she returned.

"Ready?" she asked teasingly.

"Never been more." He answered with a cocky smirk.

Hayden walked off to Alicia, and the girls took them in opposite directions. Angelina started off with a few laps around the pitch before getting straight into it. She made them get into two lines and had to verse each other by catching the golf ball before there opponent. Everyone got 3 tries, Angelina crossing off people who obviously couldn't catch it more than once paired off with different people. They were then left with half that they had started with and she started taking them through techniques and she observed discreetly who was doing it better.

Harry boredly did what was asked, almost lazily doing turns on his broom. After a few more people were dismissed, they had about 3 of them left. Harry looked over and saw that Alicia had about the same amount. Harry noticed with slight interest that Hayden was still there, grinning proudly at himself. Alicia then brought her remaining trialists and together, and the eight of them waited for Wood, who was making his way over to them quickly, analysing each person. He got to them and immediately started talking to the girls animatedly, and they nodded amongst themselves. Wood then gave one final nod then turned to the six of them.

"Ok, we're going to break you off into pairs and you will each be with one of us." He then flew around them and started calling out names.

"Brunswick and Charter, to Alicia. Potter and Deaton, to Angelina. Samuels and Harry, you two are with me."

Harry gave a mock salute to Oliver who glowered at him and rolled his eyes. Samuels followed the two of them nervously.

"Ok, I'm going to throw these golf balls in different directions and you'll both start at one spot. The first to catch it wins." Oliver stated in an all business- like voice. Samuels gulped and glanced at Harry. Harry nodded at Oliver and readied his broom.

Oliver got them both into position and started releasing the golf ball. As soon as he let go Harry flew to it and went into a dive, Samuels following him closely. Oliver continued this for a while, doing the most outrageous throws and throwing it as far away as he could. Harry gave him a few dirty looks but did it anyway. At the end of it, he had caught most of them, and even felt a bit proud himself for it. They flew back to the rest, and the girls and Oliver again went into conversation. Harry glanced around and could feel the nerves in the air of all six of them.

Soon enough, the trio turned around and Oliver spoke again.

"Now there will only be three of that will do the final test of catching the snitch. The three are; Brunswick, Potter," and Oliver turned to him, a slight smile on his face "-and Harry."

Harry grinned at him and nodded. Oliver turned to the other three crestfallen boys and said apologetically "I'm sorry, try again next year. You did wonderfully by the way." Oliver added.

When Charter, Deaton and Samuels flew back down, Oliver again went straight into business.

"I'm going to release the snitch four times, and the one to catch it the most is our new seeker."

The three of them nodded in understanding and Oliver immediately released the golden snitch. Harry's eyes narrowed and he started looking around for the snitch almost immediately as Oliver had released it. All the fliers were now focused and desperately trying to find the snitch before the others. Harry flew across the pitch, his eyes peeled and determined. He caught sight of the snitch on the opposite end of the pitch, and he flew rapidly towards the small object. Hayden and Brunswick had now realised where Harry was heading and were following him hurriedly, Hayden's broom giving him the slight advantage. But of course, even a Nimbus 2001 couldn't beat experience and natural talent on a 2000. At a sudden dive, Harry speedily grabbed the snitch and sighed with relief, holding it up for Oliver to see. Oliver nodded and the girls grinned at him, which he returned.

Oliver released the snitch again two times, and when Harry caught it both times he looked at him exasperatedly and called all three of them back to him.

"I know we were planning in doing it four times, I'm sure you know that since Harry's already caught the snitch three times it wouldn't really make a difference if either of you catch it now." Oliver spoke. "Thank you, and your welcome to try again next year."

The girls squealed as soon as Brunswick and Hayden flew down, and grabbed Harry in to a bear hug.

"Well done!" Angelina smiled.

Harry grinned and looked over at Oliver who was finally smiling. "I told you, you don't need to trial the seekers" came the voice of one the Weasley twins flying towards them.

"- You just wasted your time. We told you Harry would get it" Fred finished as he grinned and ruffled Harry's hair, followed by a grinning Katie.

"In fact," George added. "you ended up with the same team as before. Congratulations Oliver." He ended sarcastically. Everyone laughed and Oliver turned red but rolled his eyes, you could tell he was hiding a smile.

"I needed to have a fair trial! What if we'd found new found talent?"

"Yeah, yeah." Fred rolled his eyes, and everyone laughed again before flying down. Harry was immediately pulled into a bear hug by an ecstatic Neville, who was bouncing up and down. Harry laughed and they both walked back towards Gryffindor tower, talking animatedly and excitedly about Harry's dives during the trials.

 **A/N Soooooo… how did you like it? I say this every time but I'm very sorry for the late update. I'm procrastinating too much, and love reading instead of writing. For anyone concerned, this story/ series will most definitely finish, even though it might (probably) will take some years, what with writer's block and yeah. Sorry though.**

 **Read and review what you think about this chapter! And anything/ ideas that you want me to add to this story are welcome too!**

 **Cheers!**


	10. Empathy is a bitch

Harry sighed as he sat down. Neville had dragged him to the library to give them some silent time to study, well, that was his excuse anyway. Harry was glad to get away from the ruckus in the common room however, as most people had taken to being extremely loud and boisterous, not caring for the students who actually wanted some silence.

Wood had been training them harder than ever, because their first match was against Ravenclaw. He pushed each and every team member to their limits, and it left them feeling mentally and physically drained. Neville couldn't understand at first how Harry was so tired, after all they were flying on a broom, not pushing any of their bodies to the limit. That is until he came witn them on one practise, and saw Oliver making them do excersises and run 10 laps around the Quidditch pitch. That changed his mind about the luxury of the Gryffindor Quidditch team very quickly.

Now, Oliver had even started making them practise their position without brooms, like playing basketball on the ground. The team was starting to get irritated, and it was clear Oliver was going crazy. When anyone growled at him about it though, he would get very defensive.

"This is how all the professional players train! I, for one, would like to play Quidditch professionally, and preparing early is obviously a good start! Also, might I remind you Slytherin is going to get some new players this year. I am not taking any chances in winning the cup at the end of the year."

Everyone stopped complaining much after that, as it was clear Oliver was not going to budge, and really, the girls were thinking about playing professional too. Although he had accepted the training grudgingly, it was still slightly hard to keep up with the homework. It didn't help that Harry already knew whatever he was being taught in class, it took away his incentive to want to pay attention. Harry shook him self of these thoughts decided to do is homework properly.

"Harry, are you alright?" Neville asked worriedly.

Harry smiled at him tiredly, "I'm fine Neville, just thinking about the match."

Neville closed his charms book and looked at Harry sympathetically.

"Wood has been hard on you guys lately, but it it is all for the best. It increases our chances of winning against Slytherin and Ravenclaw."

Harry sighed, fiddling with his thumbs and turning the pages of his second year transfiguration book.

"I know, I know you're right of course. It's just, it leaves us all so tired, and besides, it is so hard to concentrate in class when I already know what I'm doing,"

Neville shook his head amusedly.

"Of course you have trouble having incentive to learn in class, you already know what you're learning, can't say the same myself." he said with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes, although blushing furiously.

"It's not just that… So many people feel so many emotions in class that it is hard to concentrate on the professor; some are frustrated, some are happy, and it is hard to keep up with everyone constantly changing their mind and feelings…"

Neville's grin disappeared, and he once again looked at Harry worriedly.

"Do you want to see Professor McGonagall? Or maybe Madam Pomfrey? I think your powers get stronger every year because of how much you grow over the summer. I think the more you grow, the more powerful you become - as in your powers get more intense. Does it make sense? I feel like I'm babbling..."

"No, no Neville I think you're right. It makes sense, they get worse every year. maybe I should go see Madam Pomfrey …"

"Lets go tomorrow, right after Transfiguration. Then it'll give us plenty of time to get to defence against the dark arts and have you checked out properly."

Harry nodded, and the boys both got back to work. These essays would not finish themselves, no matter how much they wanted them to.

"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos Potter?"

Loud and scathing, Draco Malfoy's voice echoed around the courtyard. He was smirking at Hayden, who was now a light shade of pink. Draco had stopped right behind a very small, mousy haired boy Harry had seen earlier during the sorting, who was clutching the camera as if it was his last hope of survival.

Harry could guess what was going on, particularly based on how embarrassed Hayden already looked and Colin holding his camera previously is 'taking picture' condition.

Draco was, as always, flanked by his large and thuggish cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Everyone queue up!" Malfoy roared to the crowd. "Hayden Potter is giving out sighed photos!"

"No I'm not," said Hayden angrily, his fists clenching. "Shut up Malfoy."

"You're just jealous," piped up the small boy, whose entire body was about as thick as Crabbe's neck. Harry looked at him appreciatively; that was some real Gryffindor courage.

"Jealous?" said Malfoy, who didn't need to shout as half the courtyard was listening in anyway. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks." Harry silently agreed with him on that one. "I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself."

Crabbe and Goyle were snickering stupidly.

"Eat slugs Malfoy," Ron said angrily from beside Hayden. Crabbe stopped laughing and started rubbing his knuckles in a menacing way.

"Be careful, Weasley," sneered Malfoy. "You don't want to start any trouble or your mummy will have to come take you away from school." He put on a shrill, piercing voice. "If you step another toe out of line-"

A knot of Slytherin fifth-years near by laughed loudly.

Harry decided that this was enough, and started pushing his way though the crowd.

"Now, now, now Malfoy," Harry said lightly as he finally reached the inner circle. "I agree with this one," Harry placed his arm around the mousy haired boy now Harry read from his camera as Colin. "You seem awfully jealous for someone acting like they don't care..."

"Oh my," Malfoy smirked. "I think you're the jealous one Potter. Have your mummy and daddy not been giving you enough attention? Have they lost their minds to the 'chosen one' like the rest of the wizarding world?"

Neville glared at Malfoy with contempt whilst Harry just raised his eyes boredly. "Really Draco? Attacking mummies and daddies? You're acting pathetic. Besides, I'm sure your only making such a big deal out of this is because you want one. Am I right? You don't have to try so hard dude, I'm sure Hayden wouldn't mind giving you one."

Giggles broke out across the crpwd as people began murmuring to themselves. Crabbe and Goyle growled as Malfoy's nostrils flared angrily. As he opened his mouth to retort, he was cut off by a highly annoying, all-too-high-pitch voice.

"What's all this, what is going on on?" Giledroy Lockhart was striding towards them, his turquoise robes swirling around behind him. "I heard someones giving out signed photos?"

Hayden, who was about to speak was cut off by Lockhart who flung an arm around his shoulders and thundered jovially. "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Hayden!"

Pinned to his side and burning with humiliation, Hayden could do nothing but glare as Malfoy stalked off with his thugs. He pushed past Harry angrily, who gave him an all-so-innocent smile that made him angrier.

Neville and Harry waited for the crowd to clear off, and watched as Lockhart dragged Hayden off to class murmuring in his ear quietly. With each whisper Harry could see and feel Hayden getting more and more frustrated.

Harry and Neville followed behind them anyway, as they had a double Defence against the dark arts lesson. Harry sighed as he watched Hermione and Ron sit on each side of Hayden and begin to murmur quietly.

This was going to be a long lesson.

"Man that was excruciating." Neville groaned as they walked out of class. Harry nodded right beside him, his eyes tired and his emotions all over the place from anger at the stupid sod and pity and laughter at his idiocy. How was anyone even expected to pass Defence against the arts this year with that man as their teacher?

Harry sighed thank fully as they reached their dorm. They quickly put their books down and Harry collapsed on the bed. "Any more lessons like these and I will either kill him or myself." He said as he rolled over onto his stomach.

"I'll help bury the body." Neville said tiredly from his own bed, where he too bad collapsed.

"Which ones? Me or him?" Harry asked, his voice slightly muffled from with his face on his pillow.

Neville rolled over as he replied. "Both. If it's you, I'll use the excuse to copy you. That way my gran wouldn't be disappointed that I murdered someone."

Harry looked over at him with an raised eye brow. "Just gran?"

Neville's eyes were closed as he nodded. "Yep. My parents would understand why I'd want to kill the dude. Especially dad."

Harry nodded in agreement and added as an afterthought, "So would Padfoot and Moony. Hell, they'd help us cover it up."

Nevilles snickered. "You could probably convince Professor Snape and McGonagall to do it. Hell, anyone would."

They both succumbed to laughter and then fell into a comfortable silence for a while. Harry was amusing himself with thinking about how torn his father would be if he did something like that to Lockhart. Not seriously kill him, mind you, like a pretty intense thing like losing his ability to speak. Now that, would be amazing.

All too soon, in the boys' opinion anyway, it was time for dinner. They walked towards the great hall, now realising how famished they really were. They both took seats and began piling their plate quickly. Luna and Ginny came to sit directly in front of them and Harry gave them a wave of acknowledgement as Neville greeted them, his mouth full.

"You look hungry." Luna looked over at Harry amusedly. "Wrackspurts been stealing your energy? They are all around you."

Harry nodded at her sagely. "You have no idea."

They continued their dinner, conversation minimal as they were all quite hungry as it were. Once he was finished, Harry gave a little sigh of contentment. He had gotten very tired today, not really knowing why. Part of it was Lockhart and his droning, but the rest was emotions but he did have more control then before. He mentally went over his timetable and nodded to himself. They really did need to go see Poppy.

Harry looked at Ginny and had to do a double take. Her hair was out as always, but it looked slightly more huffed up then usual. Her eyes had a hint of dark circles, and she looked slightly paler than usual. Most people would take that as a normal, tired look but Harry couldn't help feel something was off, but not just because of her looks. Her emotions were weird. She was all over the place, one minute nothing then the next intense, not other words to describe it. It was unnatural. Harry frowned slightly and was about to ask her then realised that him knowing was going to be hard to explain. How do you explain your an empath to someone and not have them take you as a joke? Even in the Magic world, people were ignorant despite knowing anything was possible. And Harry wasn't sure he wanted this ability revealed just yet. It could come in handy, and as he looked at Ginny, Harry couldn't help feel it was going to be very important too.

He looked over at Luna and Neville and saw them engaged in conversation about Lockhart. Ginny was talking and smiling as normal, but only Harry could tell there was more happening then what was on the surface. Harry resolved to think more deeply later and joined into the complaining conversation.

As they finished off and headed back off to their dorms after bidding each other good night, Harry couldn't help but feel that something was amiss. All day he had a nagging feeling in his head that something was going on but he couldn't figure out what. Now that he had ate his head was finally clear he sill couldn't figure out what it was, just this feeling that something was happening.

And it was not good

 **A/N Hiiiiii**

 **I am soooooo sorrrry that I havent updated in forever. I know I say this every chapter, but really, I'm super sorry. I promise though, I'm doing my best to stick with it and it will finish.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, silightly longer than usual just for you guys!**

 **Lemme know what you think please**

 **REVIEWWW**

 **cheers :)**


	11. Voices

Harry rushed quickly out of bed and ran to put on his clothes. It was 6, and Oliver had set practise this morning that Harry had forgotten completely about.

"Shitshitshit." Harry mumbled under his breath as he ran towards the changing rooms in the cold brisk morning. The rest of the Gryffindor team were already in the changing room. Wood was the only person who looked truly awake. Fred and George Weasley were sitting, puffy-eyed and touslehaired, next to Alicia, who seemed to be nodding off against the wall behind her. Her fellow Chasers, Katie and Angelina, were yawning side by side opposite them. They all nodded at Harry slightly as he walked in as acknowledgement, Harry doing the same. They were all too tired to be enthusiastic.

"There you are, Harry, what kept you?" said Wood briskly. "Now, I wanted a quick talk with you all before we actually get onto the field, because I spent the weekend devising a whole new training program, which I really think will make all the difference..."

Wood was holding up a large diagram of a Quidditch field, on which were drawn many lines, arrows, and crosses in different colored inks. He took out his wand, tapped the board, and the arrows began to wiggle over the diagram like caterpillars. As Wood launched into a speech about his new tactics, Fred's head drooped right onto Alicia's shoulder and he began to snore.

The first board took nearly twenty minutes to explain, but there was another board under that, and a third under that one. Harry sank into a stupor as Wood droned on and on.

"So," said Wood, at long last, jerking Harry from a wistful fantasy about what he could be eating for breakfast at this very moment up at the castle. "Is that clear? Any questions?"

"I've got a question, Oliver," said George, who had woken with a start. "Why couldn't you have told us all this yesterday when we were awake?"

Wood wasn't pleased.

"Now, listen here, you lot," he said, glowering at them all. "We won the Quidditch cup last year. We're easily the best team. And I'm making sure that we win again, because I know that all the other teams are going to train just as hard if not harder."

Harry shifted awake in his seat. Oliver was right. They had prove last year wasn't a fluke, they were really the best team. _And I have to prove I'm the best seeker in Hogwarts_. Harry thought determinedly. He didn't like the way his peers looked at him condescendingly.

"So this year, we train harder than ever before... Okay, let's go and put our new theories into practice!" Wood shouted, seizing his broomstick and leading the way out of the locker rooms. Stiff-legged and still yawning, his team followed.

"They had been in the locker room so long that the sun was up completely now, although remnants of mist hung over the grass in the stadium. As Harry walked onto the field, he saw Neville sitting in the stands."Aren't you finished yet?" called Neville incredulously.

"Haven't even started," said Harry, looking jealously at the toast and marmalade Neville had brought out of the Great Hall. "Wood's been teaching us new moves."

He mounted his broomstick and kicked at the ground, soaring up into the air. The cool morning air whipped his face, waking him far more effectively than Wood's long talk. It felt wonderful to be back on the Quidditch field. He soared right around the stadium at full speed, racing Fred and George.

"What's that funny clicking noise?" called Fred as they hurtled around the corner.

Harry looked into the stands. Colin, the small boy from before, was sitting in one of the highest seats, his camera raised, taking picture after picture, the sound strangely magnified in the deserted stadium.

"Look this way, Harry! This way!" he cried shrilly.

"Who's that?" said Fred.

"That's Colin," Harry replied, "One of Hayden's fanboys. I don't know what he's doing here."

"What's going on?" said Wood, frowning, as he skimmed through the air toward them. "Why's that first year taking pictures? I don't like it. He could be a Slytherin spy, trying to find out about our new training program."

"He's in Gryffindor," said Harry, rolling his eyes at Oliver.

"And the Slytherins don't need a spy, Oliver," said George.

"What makes you say that?" said Wood testily.

"Because they're here in person," said George, pointing.

Several people in green robes were walking onto the field, broomsticks in their hands.

"I don't believe it!" Wood hissed in outrage. "I booked the field for today! We'll see about this!"

Wood shot toward the ground, landing rather harder than he meant to in his anger, staggering slightly as he dismounted. Harry, Fred, and George followed.

"Flint!" Wood bellowed at the Slytherin Captain. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"

Marcus Flint was even larger than Wood. He had a look of trollish cunning on his face as he replied, "Plenty of room for all of us, Wood."

Angelina, Alicia, and Katie had come over, too. There were no girls on the Slytherin team, who stood shoulder to shoulder, facing the Gryffindors, leering to a man."But I booked the field!" said Wood, positively spitting with rage. "I booked it!"

"Ah," said Flint. "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker'. "

"You've got a new Seeker?" said Wood, distracted. "Where?"

And from behind the six large figures before them came a seventh, smaller boy, smirking all over his pale, pointed face. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" said Fred, looking at Malfoy with dislike.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father," said Flint as the whole Slytherin team smiled still more broadly. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team."

All seven of them held out their broomsticks. Seven highly polished, brand-new handles and seven sets of fine gold lettering spelling the words Nimbus Two Thousand and One gleamed under the Gryffindors' noses in the early morning sun.

"Very latest model. Only came out last month," said Flint carelessly, flicking a speck of dust from the end of his own. "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps" - he smiled nastily at Fred and George, who were both clutching Cleansweep Fives -" sweeps the board with them."

"None of the Gryffindor team could think of anything to say for a moment. Malfoy was smirking so broadly his cold eyes were reduced to slits.

"Oh, look," said Flint. "A field invasion."

Neville and Colin were crossing the grass to see what was going on.

"What's happening?" Neville asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?" He was looking at Malfoy, taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Logbottom," said Malfoy, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team.

"Neville gaped, open-mouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him.

"Good, aren't they?" said Malfoy smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them."

The Slytherin team howled with laughter.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Harry sharply. " They got in on pure talent."

The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered.

"No one asked your opinion, Potter." he spat.

Harry raised his eye brows. "Why? Does it hurt, Draco, to think that the only way you could've possibly made the team was to buy them all expensive brooms?"

Malfoy growled at him as the Gryffindor team stood smugly. Colin was taking pictures of the scene, and Malfoy's eyes turned to him.

"What are you doing here, you filthy mudblood?"

Instantly, Harry saw red. He could faintly see and hear Flint had to dive in front of Malfoy to stop Fred and George jumping on him, Alicia shrieking, "How dare you!" before he shot a curse at the prick, sending him sprawling to the ground.

Harry walked over to him, deflecting the angry shouts, hexes, and curses thrown his way. "Don't you dare speak that way, Malfoy. Or I'll personally make sure that your trip to the hospital wing is long and painful." He growled threateningly at him.

Whilst Malfoy was belching slugs, Harry could hear the sound of Professor McGonagall striding towards them, her expression grim and her eyes narrowed.

"What is going on here?" She glanced at Malfoy and gasped, cancelling the curse and stood glaring at Harry. "Mr Potter. Are you the cause of this?"

"Harry nodded, and despite the glare he was receiving Harry stood his ground. Aunt Minnie looked over at the rest of the people standing their and glared at each in turn. "Flint, take Malfoy to the hospital wing. Potter, follow me."

Harry passed his broom to Neville as he walked off with Aunt Minnie, dreading the lecture he was about to receive. As they got to her office she shut the door and glared at Harry piercingly.

"Harry James Potter! What is the meaning of this?! You cannot go off cursing people because of a small spat!"

Harry groaned slightly and let her go off for the next five minutes, and finally explained what really happened. He could see Aunt Minnie's eyes softening slightly, but he knew there was no way he was getting off easily. Malfoy would make sure of that.

"Go off to class now. 50 points of Gryffindor and you, mister, will serve detention."

Harry nodded with a sigh, and left after giving aunt Minnie a hug promising to not go off cursing people again. As he walked into Charms, he saw Neville had saved him a seat, and smiled at him relieved.

All in all, not a bad start to the day.

At least he got to curse Malfoy for being a jerk. Nothing could be better.

* * *

Late on, Harry and Neville decided to go visit Hagrid, as they hadn't seen much of him in quite a while. As they walked in, they greeted him warmly and Hagrid gave them tea. Soon after, he beckoned them excitedly outside.

"Come an'see what I've bin growin'," said Hagrid as Harry and Neville finished the last of their tea.

In the small vegetable patch behind Hagrid's house were a dozen of the largest pumpkins Harry had ever seen. Each was the size of a large boulder.

"Gettin'on well, aren't they?" said Hagrid happily. "Fer the Halloween feast... should be big enough by then."

"What've you been feeding them?" said Harry.

Hagrid looked over his shoulder to check that they were alone.

"Well, I've bin givin'them - you know - a bit o'help-"

Harry noticed Hagrid's flowery pink umbrella leaning against the back wall of the cabin. Harry had had reason to believe before now that this umbrella was not all it looked; in fact, he had the strong impression that Hagrid's old school wand was concealed inside it. Hagrid wasn't supposed to use magic. He had been expelled from Hogwarts in his third year, but Harry had never found out why - any mention of the matter and Hagrid would clear his throat loudly and become mysteriously deaf until the subject was changed.

"An Engorgement Charm, I suppose?" said Neville, halfway between disapproval and amusement. "Well, you've done a good job on them."

"That's what Ginny said," said Hagrid, grinning. "Met her n' Luna jus'yesterday." Hagrid looked sideways at Harry, his beard twitching. "Said she was jus' lookin 'round the grounds, but I reckon she was hopin' she might run inter someone else at my house." He winked at them knowingly.

"Oh, shut up." said Harry. Neville snorted with laughter and the ground was sprayed with tea.

"Watch it!" Hagrid roared, pulling Neville away from his precious pumpkins.

It was nearly lunch and as Harry had only had one bit of treacle fudge since dawn, he was keen to go back to school to eat. They said good-bye to Hagrid and walked back up to the castle.

"Wow. Even Hagrid knows who exactly Ginny wants to see." Neville teased him. Harry shoved him and groaned and glared at him as he laughed.

They had barely set foot in the cool entrance hall when a voice rang out, "There you are, Potter - Longbottom." Professor McGonagall was walking toward them, looking stern. "Potter, you will be doing your detention this evening."

Harry nodded his head in resignation.

"You will be helping Professor Lockhart answer his fan mail," said Professor McGonagall.

Harry gasped in horror. "Oh n- Professor, can't I go and clean the trophy room instead?" said Harry desperately.

"Certainly not," said Professor McGonagall, raising her eyebrows. "Professor Lockhart requested you particularly. Eight o'clock sharp, Mr Potter."

Harry groaned loudly as Neville looked at him in sympathy.

"Lockhart's going to be a nightmare."

Saturday afternoon seemed to melt away, and in what seemed like no time, it was five minutes to eight, and Harry was dragging his feet along the second-floor corridor to Lockhart's office. He gritted his teeth and knocked.

The door flew open at once. Lockhart beamed down at him.

"Ah, here's the scalawag!" he said. "Come in, Harry, come in-"

Shining brightly on the walls by the light of many candles were countless framed photographs of Lockhart. He had even signed a few of them. Another large pile lay on his desk.

"You can address the envelopes!" Lockhart told Harry, as though this was a huge treat.

"This first one's to Gladys Gudgeon, bless her - huge fan of mine-"

The minutes snailed by. Harry let Lockhart's voice wash over him, occasionally saying, "Mmm" and "Right" and "Yeah." Now and then he caught a phrase like, "Fame's a fickle friend, Harry," or "Celebrity is as celebrity does, remember that."

The candles burned lower and lower, making the light dance over the many moving faces of Lockhart watching him. Harry moved his aching hand over what felt like the thousandth envelope, writing out Veronica Smethley's address. It must be nearly time to leave, Harry thought miserably, please let it be nearly time...

And then he heard something - something quite apart from the spitting of the dying candles and Lockhart's prattle about his fans.

It was a voice, a voice to chill the bone marrow, a voice of breathtaking, ice-cold venom.

"Come... come to me... Let me rip you... Let me tear you... Let me kill you..."

Harry gave a huge jump and a large lilac blot appeared on Veronica Smethley's street.

"What?" he said loudly.

"I know!" said Lockhart. "Six solid months at the top of the best-seller list! Broke all records!"

"No," said Harry frantically. "That voice!"

"Sorry?" said Lockhart, looking puzzled. "What voice?"

"That - that voice that said - didn't you hear it?"

Lockhart was looking at Harry in high astonishment.

"What are you talking about, Harry? Perhaps you're getting a little drowsy? Great Scott - look at the time! We've been here nearly four hours! I'd never have believed it - the time's flown, hasn't it?"

Harry didn't answer. He was straining his ears to hear the voice again, but there was no sound now except for Lockhart telling him he mustn't expect a treat like this every time he got detention. Feeling dazed, Harry left.

Neville was waiting up when Harry got to the dorms, and keeping his voice low so as not to wake Ron, Hayden, Dean, and Seamus, Harry told Neville exactly what he had heard.

"And Lockhart said he couldn't hear it?" said Neville. Harry could see him frowning in the moonlight. "D'you think he was lying? But I don't get it - even someone invisible would've had to open the door.

"I know," said Harry, lying down in his four poster bed, "I don't get it either."

He had a feeling that this was very important.

* * *

October arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was kept busy by a sudden spate of colds among the staff and students. Her Pepperup potion worked instantly, though it left the drinker smoking at the ears for several hours afterward. Ginny, who had been looking even paler, had been bullied into taking some by Percy. Lily and James, too, had forced Hayden into taking some. Despite the pang that they didn't force him, just kindly told him that he should, Harry ignored them and went on with his daily life. The steam pouring from under her vivid hair gave the impression that her whole head was on fire. Raindrops the size of bullets thundered on the castle windows for days on end; the lake rose, the flower beds turned into muddy streams, and Hagrid's pumpkins swelled to the size of garden sheds.

By the time Halloween came around, Harry was feeling normal, happy. He;d kept regular correspondence with his uncles, and had told them about the strange voice. Their reply had left Harry with even more thoughts, especially about where the voice was coming from.

 _Harry,_

 _I'll admit, it is very concerning that there is a voice that your hearing that no one else can. Despite knowing that nothing is impossible, most witches and wizards don't take hearing voices as a good sign. Some may even consider it a bad omen._

 _Now, it has only happened once, and it could mean that it is a just coincidence, or you were hallucinating. Unlikely, I know. But really, what could it possibly be? Only you can hear it? That either means it's communicating directly to you, or you somehow channeled mind reading of something. Also, you say you heard it in the office. Highly unlikely that it was a person, or Lockhart would've heard him. And it's either hiding in the office, or in the walls themselves which means it's some sort of animal or magic._

 _If it happens again Harry, tell us immediately. It could be something dangerous. Although, I'm sorry son I can't answer why only you can hear it._

 _Love you,_

 _Uncle Moony and Padfoot_

That afternoon, after Halloween dinner, as they were walking back to their dorms, Harry heard it again.

"Harry, what're you -?"

"It's that voice again - shut up a minute-"

"... soo hungry... for so long..."

"Listen!" said Harry urgently, and Neville froze, watching him.

"... kill... time to kill..."

The voice was growing fainter. Harry was sure it was moving away - moving upward. A mixture of fear and excitement gripped him as he stared at the dark ceiling; how could it be moving upward? Was it a phantom, to whom stone ceilings didn't matter?

"This way," he shouted, and he began to run, up the stairs, into the entrance hall. It was no good hoping to hear anything here, the babble of talk from the Halloween feast was echoing out of the Great Hall. Harry sprinted up the marble staircase to the first floor, Neville clattering behind him.

"Harry, what're we-"

"SHH!"

Harry strained his ears. Distantly, from the floor above, and growing fainter still, he heard the voice: "... I smell blood... I SMELL BLOOD!"

His stomach lurched-

"It's going to kill someone!" he shouted, and ignoring Neville's bewildered face, he ran up the next flight of steps three at a time, trying to listen over his own pounding footsteps - Harry hurtled around the whole of the second floor, Neville panting behind him, not stopping until they turned a corner into the last, deserted passage.

"Harry, what was that all about?" said Neville, wiping sweat off his face. "I couldn't hear anything..."

But then he gave a sudden gasp, pointing down the corridor.

"Look! "

Something was shining on the wall ahead. They approached slowly, squinting through the darkness. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN

OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE

"What's that thing - hanging underneath?" Neville asked, a slight quiver in his voice.

As they edged nearer, Harry almost slipped - there was a large puddle of water on the floor; Neville grabbed him, and they inched toward the message, eyes fixed on a dark shadow beneath it. Both of them realized what it was at once, and leapt backward with a splash.

Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring.

Harry soon realized they weren't the only ones there, from either end of the corridor where they stood came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs, and the loud, happy talk of well-fed people; next moment, students were crashing into the passage from both ends.

The chatter, the bustle, the noise died suddenly as the people in front spotted the hanging cat. The boys stood along the rest of the crowd, as silence fell among the mass of students pressing forward to see the grisly sight.

Then someone shouted through the quiet.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

It was Draco Malfoy. He had pushed to the front of the crowd, his cold eyes alive, his usually bloodless face flushed, as he grinned at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat.

"What's going on here? What's going on?"

Attracted no doubt by Malfoy's shout, Argus Filch came shouldering his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked.

His eyes scanned the mass of children, glaring at all of them, looking for someone to blame.

The teachers were now showing up, and muttering amongst themselves. They soon sent all of the students to bed, and dragged a grief-stricken Filch along with his cat.

Harry tried to shake his head off the words that he'd read written.

Something bad was happening. He just needed to figure out what.


End file.
